Archive
by Ceresxthexstar
Summary: Previous Works
1. Unfeeling

**Hey! This is just a little thing I had been thinking about as I re watched Buffy. And I thought: Wow I never realized how closed off Buffy became at the end. Someone betrayed her every season! Anyone notice that? It just hurts man. This has no special timeline, but lets just say, Willow and her dark magic did something to poor Buffster.**

**UPDATE:**

**The first chapter used to be a oneshot under a different name. I changed the name to Tainted Souls and rewrote the summary. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I really wanted to continue this and I felt the original title and summary weren't fitting for the rest of the story. See ya!**

* * *

They beg. And scream. Cry and shout. Desperation and anger as they see visions of their life flash before their eyes. They tell stories in hopes that I will listen.

"Be rational!"

"You monster!"

"I won't call the police I swear!"

These are stories I hear often. Sometimes, when I embrace it, I'll laugh at them and their futile efforts. Other times, I'll feel cold and alone. Watching them leave this world as fast as they were born into it. It sickens me. Disgusts me that I can't join them. Alas, I'm unworthy. But sometimes I wish they would shut up. They always make so much noise.

No matter what I do, they'll always remind me of what I do. Why I'm here and how I became this way. Most of the time I can block it out, but it's when the memories return, that when I can no longer stand myself. I remember those who have done me wrong, and the reasons for my current existence. I then find myself recoiling in pure revulsion.

Dawn.

Xander.

_Willow._

These names have no meaning to me anymore. But it's when I relive my last moments with them that I redefine self-loathing. Even though it gives me no justification for my actions, I'm not completely alone when fingers are pointing. _They helped. _Just like old times huh?

There are the days when I think about the people who could've helped me, at least with them I knew _happiness_. A watcher. My other half, a rogue slayer. And of course, two ensouled vampires who loved me regardless.

All. Were taken. From me.

_By them._

They said they were my friends. That I could trust them. But they lied. And showed me their true intentions. They didn't really respect me, only my abilities, my strength. When I could no longer perform such acts for them, they turned away and resulted to magic. To_ fix_ me. What waste. Idiots! I have never been fueled by such hatred as I have by them. The ones who claimed to be on my side! What am _I_ living for! The deaths of others just like them! Just like her...

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Willow stepped forward timidly, wary of the dark aura that surrounded the slayer. She held up her hands defensively, "I just wanted to help. I-"_

_"HELP?!" I screamed. "Help?! Who exactly do you think you're talking to?!" I stepped forward with menace. Willow backed away, but continued to keep her stance. "You, Buffy. I know that you must feel very angry to see me again, but I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. How sorry I am that it ended up this way."_

_Willow looked up to my face, her expression remorseful._ No.

_"So you're sorry that you didn't have control over the entire situation? You wanted it to end up your way, is that it?" I can guarantee that my eyes were blood red slits by this point. _

_The witch's eyes widened, she started making flailing hand gestures while trying to come up with some excuse. "No! That's not what I meant! I just wanted to apologize for what I did."_

_My face contorted in repugnance for the woman before me. "You are in a sad position to be asking for my exoneration." I pointed my finger at Willow, startling her out of her own self pity.  
_

_"I'm forced to be here alone with no one who understands me. I'm going to roam this world and the next for all of eternity, while you get to die like all others. You can leave and finally rest. While you, and the rest find peace I will be here still! All because **you** made me that way!" I inched closer, "And that's the one reason I can't and won't forgive you."_

_Willow stiffened, as I neared her. Lifting up a bloody hand, I latched onto her hair and dragged her over to the balcony that overlooked the city. Leaning her over the edge, I whispered into her ear. "I'm so tired, can't I rest? Guess I'm not allowed to...right?" She quivered, and I pushed her over._

So..here I am. Sometimes, I feel so weary that I can almost feel it eating at my brain. Some days I revel in it, and other days it is excruciating. Worse than any physical poison ever conceived. I can only pass judgement on others that are just as ugly as I am on the inside. I hate blood; even more when it's me that spills it from every orifice. I detest blood, It's just as revolting as piss and sweat to me. But it fills the void while ironically making it larger every time. I hate the bloodshed. But it's the only thing I have left. Making it the only thing I'm allowed to enjoy.

I wonder if I'll continue on like this forever. The pain is just too real, but I refuse let it define me as a person. I can't. It's true, even as a slayer I was never a _good person_. Of course, that's the catch though. There are no real good people in the world. Just, the ones who have the right set of mind. No one really cares about anyone, only about how it makes them feel when they believe they did a good deed. It all revolves around self-satisfaction.

The same goes for me. I feel so broken. I just want someone to come and _fix_ me. With all of the noises the world makes, all I want is silence. I'd want to erase my mind, but that would be selfish on my part. Maybe I want the show to end, cause I'm going to die from the inside out if it goes on like this.

There are times I stare down at my soaked hands, and I realize the one thing that always seemed to plague Buffy Summers. Slayers.

I'm not happy. And perhaps I never will be.


	2. A Harmful Visit

**Hi! So I decided to continue with this story. Mostly because I just need to get it off my mind. New character from the original Buffyverse in this chapter!**

**Quiz time!**

**#1 She is known all over as the one that nobody likes (it's not Dawn)**

**#2 She's blonde!**

**#3 She has been on Buffy and Angel**

**(Oops, I might have given too much away)**

* * *

_The Sun rises with day, glorious and enchanting, erasing the fears of the public with it's glow. The Moon is quiet and peaceful, never expanding it's light for others. The Sun and Moon's time together may be brief, but it broadcasts true beauty._

Buffy walked toward the balcony that viewed the large city. Cars flew by and jingles stuck to the air, echoing in the empty area. How filthy everything was. She thought the conditions were bad before, but this was just ridiculous.

_200 years..._

It was a weird feeling when she thought about it too much. After all, the last fifty years weren't anything totally interesting. Just repeating that same fantasy over and over. How she wished it could have been the real Willow. That deed was done with anyway. Dammit though, it was about the principle of the matter! Damn her and her conflicted feelings for her old witch friend.

_I feel so out of it, and disconnected. Just like after my resurrection, at least I'm a bit used to it by now. God, that's sad. I need to get back into the groove before I lose my mind. Well, anymore than I already have. _Buffy stared at the city lights illuminating the sky. Alone again, at least she had let everything out of her system. Her time in imprisonment had been some of her darkest days.

Buffy sighed and walked back into her new apartment. At least she had the money to afford something nice. It was a four bedroom penthouse with that new house smell. _I can't remember the last time I had the luxury to relax just for a little while. _The slayer had just gotten comfortable in her new chair when an incessant pounding on her door startled Buffy back out of the seat.

"Dammit, what now?"

She abruptly stood up and marched toward the accursed door. Dressed only in her silky underwear, she wrenched open the piece of wood rather over dramatically. Standing in the doorway was the one person Buffy last expected. The slayer blinked. Then again.

...

"You're still alive?!" Buffy yelled in absolute astonishment. That wasn't meant to be an insult, she really was perplexed as to why this vampire was still breathing. ...Wait.

Harmony's face twisted defensively, clearly offended. "That was just so uncalled for, jerk!" Buffy rolled her eyes, the puzzlement still lingering, "Great comeback Harm, I'm absolutely shivering under your cruel words." Harmony nodded in approval, not really catching Buffy's sarcasm.

"Well I'm glad I could make an impact." Buffy groaned, why her of all people that could have showed up; Harmony. Really?! Why not Faith, or Spike!

"You're an idiot."

Harmony's face contorted in anger, "Well, whatever..you..just listen to what I have to say!" The slayer crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, "O-kay, explain the ever so articulate story as to why you're at my apartment. Speak O' wise one."

The vampire inhaled, and obtained a strange expression. One that was not usually found on someone as empty headed as Harmony. It was a serious, and some what, solemn look. Buffy raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently. "I..I need your help."

Buffy snorted, "Help? You?" She pointed at Harm, almost hysterical. "Help? You?" Harmony held her stance, reluctantly holding her tongue. After a few more seconds of chortles, she stopped quickly, and made eye contact with the vampire. She nodded for her to continue. Taking a deep breath she proceeded with her tale.

"I think I'm being targeted by some unknown force." Before Buffy could say anything, Harmony held up her hand. "Now I know what you're going to say, but just hear me out." The slayer closed her mouth. "The reason I came to you, and not someone less bitchy, is cause I think it has something to do with you." The younger one moaned, "And how, may I ask, did you come to that conclusion?" The vampire shrugged. Buffy threw her hands up in the air furiously. "Of course, can't it ever be someone else!? And what do you mean 'shrug'? I need answers!"

There was a moment of silence before Harmony gestured toward the inside of the penthouse. "Can I finish inside, it's awkward standing in the hallway for this long." Buffy sighed heavily, discouraged. "Yeah..whatever. Come in."

Harmony made this weird choking noise, and practically skipped into Buffy's apartment.

* * *

"Master, I'm afraid the vampire has evaded our grasp." The humble servant bowed toward the dark entity across the darkened room. The blackness waved his hand.

"Whatever, sweetness is closer than ever, now that she has escaped her prison." The servant raised his head, surprised by his masters' dismissive attitude.

"What is some measly bottle blonde going to do to get in the way? She didn't even like Buffy."

Despite his wariness of the situation, the servant lowered his head in agreement of the master. The darkness breathed deeply, "Besides, we have much more pressing issues at hand." The master stood and made his way to the fluorescent tank. There in the middle of the water filled abyss, was a familiar figure.

The figures eyes shot open. Looking around, they faintly noticed the dark entity and the not-so-humble servant. They opened their mouth to speak, but the "water" immediately started to engulf their insides. They began to choke aimlessly, while the master and the servant looked on. They struggled, and panicked at the current predicament.

The master snickered at the sight, "Ah, how captivating, almost as much as my sweetness." The master's grin widened, "But not a single one can surpass my sweet, she's far too special." The servant could feel a shiver crawl up his spine, but maintained his composure. Meanwhile, the darkness continued to monologue.

"I wonder what she'll think, when she sees me. It has been an awfully long time." Comparable to someone bipolar, the master's' face turned even darker. He shifted his bloody eyes to the servants direction. "However, we have much work to do before rejoicing." His tone slithered of prominent sin.

"Go. You are aware of your missions." The servant bowed, and he bolted to the doors. Subsequently, before rushing out of the room, the master's voice brought him to a halt.

"Remember, if you fail me this time, I will _consume_ you."

Nodding robotically, the retainer scurried away from the scene that was about to transpire. The darkness smiled up at the tank, where a fanged face attempted to hiss back. "You may have no soul for me, but you are of some use yet." The darkness casually strolled across the vast room. With a simple switch, the glass separating the "water" and the master diminished, and the captive was swept out into the open air.

They coughed and sputtered, sending small splotches of blood onto the carpet. Several moments passed, with only the sound of noxious hacking to fill the silence. They looked up at the master defiantly.

"How dare you attempt to subdue me, you pitiful waste!" They shouted angrily. the master only smirked perniciously, "Come now vampire, do you not see the advantages of being acquainted with my sweetness?" The master knelt down to their level, and the smile was beginning to split his face. The vampire scoffed distastefully, not understanding how any of this had to do with them.

"Sweetness? I know not what you speak of!" The master circled his hand around the vampires chin. "Oh but I think you do," He stroked his thumb against their cheek, causing a shudder to wrack through them. "You have no power over me, so if you play your cards right, I may allow you to indulge in my little whore."

The vampire mustered up enough saliva to spit in his face. To their copious dissatisfaction, the darkness merely cackled. He reached up to wipe the tears and saliva from his eyes. "You have gall! That's what I need!" He laughed heartily, holding his stomach.

Suddenly, the vampire's spine was snapped in two. They screeched in agony, scrambling against the carpet. "If you are going to make it through this world, you're going to have to succumb to my will." The piercing screams continued.

"I don't care if you like it! I'm the fucking king!" The vampire's body began to twist in jagged and unnatural shapes. They howled at the blinding torture, hopelessly trying to retract into a normal state.

The master crouched next to Dracula's withering form, as he desperately tried to ignore the pain. "If you bend to me, then they all bend to_ you_. It's me or eternal inferno, you decide." The once proud king of the vampires, brought to this jerking pile of bones and flesh. It was almost sad. Dracula's eye turned ever so slightly to connect with the masters'. What came out of his mouth was a mixture of croaks and gurgles, but audible nonetheless.

The master grinned triumphantly.


	3. Briefly Reunited

**Harmony and Buffy need to get along better or the world will end! Nah, I'm sure Buffy will just get rid of Harm and save the world by herself. Who knows? Oh wait. I do. ;)**

* * *

"Cloaked angels?" Buffy asked, perplexed.

Harmony inclined her head. "Yeah, isn't weird?" Her face turned dreamlike, "I kinda feel like a celebrity." Buffy stared down at her coffee, going deep thought. Angels. Chasing after one insignificant vampire? It hardly made any sense. It was one thing if angels were chasing after a much more threatening demon, or even a high ranked vampire, but Harmony? If they went so far for an empty headed girl like her, then something big must be going on.

The slayer looked up at the ditsy vampire, needing an update. "Hey Harm?" The girl snapped out of her fantasy, "Yeah?" Harmony, although as idiotic as always, has still been around for the last fifty years, unlike Buffy. Surely she would know of any major changes since then.

"Why do you think this has anything to do with me?"

Harmony looked down, a frightened expression crossing her features. She seemed to be contemplating whether she wanted to answer or not. She began to absentmindedly sip at her coffee, trying to buy time. Buffy waited silently, antsy to hear what she had to say. Though, the slayers' patience was slowly chipping away. Harmony continued to sip at her beverage, the slurping noise growing louder and more annoying. Buffy slammed her fist onto the coffee table, causing the vampire to spit out her drink onto the others new carpet.

"Harm!" The pink clad woman flinched, and threw her arms over her face. "I'm sorry! I'm too pretty to die!"

Buffy sighed, a familiar feeling of home passed through her. How odd. Since when did someone like Harmony make her feel at home? Buffy dismissed those last few seconds of wonder altogether. She probably was just missing the old Sunnydale days and Harmony's little visit made her feel nostalgic. No more, no less. Buffy turned her head to the newly brandish stain in her carpet. Whatever. She'll clean it after the moron left.

"Forget it, just tell me what I want." Buffy said bitterly. Harmony tried to sink into the chair even more. After a sharp look from the slayer, she exhaled heavily and peered out the window that viewed the awe of city life.

"Willow came to me." Buffy inhaled sharply, but sat back for her to proceed. The vampire paused, before beginning her tale.

"During the last two hundred years I was doing hardly anything of interest. I guess after Spike rejected me for you, I just had to burn off some steam. But about four weeks ago she came to me. Of all people, you think she would have gone to someone she could trust-but whatever. Anyway have you seen her? She was all dark and evil with the witch stuff."

Buffy rolled her eyes and motioned for the girl to not get distracted.

"Right. Anyway she told me that she was going to die soon, and that I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about it until she was already gone. When I asked her what any of this petty crap had to do with me she told me to shut up. God, rude much?" She paused, "She told me to run to you cause I was gonna be targeted, or something. I didn't listen, and ended up getting chased by those badly dressed assholes! That's all I know, and that's why I'm here."

Buffy gaped at the shortness of the story. She covered her face with her hands and inwardly screamed. If that was it, then why was she acting all soul-searchy and aloof? Was it just to act fucking pretentious!? Buffy inhaled deeply, trying to retain her composure. Harmony always made her grumpy and pissed off.

The real question was, why would Willow want to protect Harmony? The witch should have left more details for Buffy to work with, otherwise what's the point of telling the vampiress anything? It didn't make any logical sense, it's equivalent to having the wrong pieces to a puzzle. _Willow has something to do with these angels, so I should probably visit her grave tomorrow morning to brush up on some evidence._

Buffy had nearly forgotten Harmony was there, when the grating voice broke her train of thought. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" The slayer looked up hotly, not taking kindly to the idea at all.

"What?" Buffy growled.

"Well, I can't go out there with those crazy monsters after me!" Harm shrilly expressed. The slayer grumbled, not wanting to have this conversation. The vampire continued anyway, "I already called for some guys to bring my luggage, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at Buffy childishly. Dammit. She's not going away is she?

_Fuck me._

* * *

"Okay, here are the rules," Buffy spoke in a commanding tone. "Stay out of my way, and out of my business." Harmony almost gulped, as she listened to the deadly woman clad in undergarments bark the house rules. To Buffy's utter dismay, Harmony had planned to stay in the apartment until this whole thing was blown over. To finish shortly, it resulted in much yelling and arguments until the manager personally came to the door to tell them to shut up.

Eventually, the slayer begrudgingly allowed the opposite female to stay. Who knew how long this arrangement was going to be, and Buffy could only fear the amount of headaches she would be getting from the vampire.

After Harmony settled in her new room, the other decided to explore some recent media. After all, Buffy had just regained her freedom nearly three weeks ago. A great deal can happen in just fifty years. Apparently, after much browsing through the internet, Hatsune Miku became a representative of Japan, World War III ended with Germany telling everyone to calm down, and the president of the United States was now a literal void of darkness. _Standards must be low if they don't even try to fool the public anymore._

Buffy's thoughts drifted to the days of her imprisonment. Everything was such a clear haze, if that makes any sense. The day she was captured by Willow would always remain crystal clear in her memory forever. She should have seen coming too. Even then, Buffy was aware that the witch was on the brink of insanity. _ I suppose I was just far too tired to care, even Spike was exhausted at the time. We were unprepared for Will's attack after..._

She noticed tiny droplets beginning to coat her hand. Reaching up to her face, Buffy could feel the tears flowing. Astonished by her own weakness, wiped away the bitterness and tried not to think of the past. It would be best to not think of Spike or Samara. It hurt too much.

It's best to do what she always does. Stay alive and fight the stains of the world. It was becoming more difficult with each year that passes by to differentiate what was good and evil. _I wonder what I shall do, when I admit that to save the world, you would to destroy it. I guess that all things would end with me. _Buffy emitted a deep breath of sorrow. Standing up, she took one last look out the window, and retired to her bedroom.

_I have a long day ahead._

* * *

_The corridors would not stop. They twisted and turned in all directions, trying to trip up Elizabeth. Still, she continued on, refusing to stop at the hands of the Temptress. Her stoic expression and red unfeeling eyes pierced through the darkness. Until she found two grand doors, marking her next prey. Slowly and calmly, she opened said doors to a quaint home._

_The house was of normal middle class for the twentieth century. On Elizabeth's right was a dining room, in the middle were stairs to the second floor, and to the left a reasonable sized living room. She walked into the room where a large window overlooked the night drenched neighborhood. Within that very room were the familiar faces of Joyce and Dawn. Despite this, Elizabeth gave no hint that she loved these two humans. _

_"Oh Buffy, I was wondering when you'd be back." Joyce expressed cheerfully, a cup of tea in her hand. Dawn beamed up at Elizabeth, "Were you and Riley out again?" she raised an eyebrow playfully._

_"Oh Dawn stop it." Joyce giggled, trying to sound stern. Elizabeth leered at the two women, retracting her partner from her belt. She stepped toward Dawn, as they smiled and laughed. "I bet you'll be steamed to hear that Spike was over today." Dawn jabbed, and the girl stood to reach eye level with her sister. Elizabeth looked coldly at the younger sibling. _

_"Hey Buffy, I had fun today at the park."_

_Nothing more was uttered by the fourteen year old, as Elizabeth's knife slid across her throat so deep, it nearly decapitated her. Dawn fell into a bloody heap, jerking and spurting grotesquely. Looking up, she saw the mother merely smile at her first daughter. "My, look at how you've grown." Elizabeth stepped over the body, and made her way to Joyce._

_Standing in front of her mother, she gazed down with bloody red eyes. Joyce grinned sullenly, "You even have your fathers eyes." Raising the blade in the air, Elizabeth swung down and perforated her heart. She rotated the knife and wretched it up to Joyce's neck. Her mothers blood coated the furniture, and the tea a long forgotten mess on the rug. Joyce sputtered and hacked, her eyes losing its former light._

_After what seemed like eons, her body went limp, and her face as cold as it had been on that day. Elizabeth withdrew her blade, which was now the color of a beautiful rose. Turning, she walked out of the room, headed for the back door. As quietly as she entered, the woman exited the quaint home._

* * *

Buffy awoke abruptly, clothes stuck to her skin. She leaned over, shivering at the memory. Feeling gross and sweaty, she shakily got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, Buffy reluctantly looked in the mirror. Staring back at her, was a dark shadow with two eyes holes that emitted a deep red. In the background were jagged teeth, and hanging limbs. It's just as Buffy feared. Still shuddering from her nightmare, she washed her face and left the washroom. The slayer headed to the kitchen, not willing to return to slumber.

When she turned on the light, she almost jumped out of her skin to see Harmony. With all the shit that has happened tonight, Buffy nearly forgot about the vampiress. Harm examined Buffy's shaken form, not understanding this side of her. She expected a snippy remark or even a glare from the slayer, but instead she got a tired, "You can't sleep either?"

Still wary of Buffy not being a bitch to her, Harmony simply nodded. No words were needed, and the slayer began to brew some fresh coffee. As they sat at the table silently, Harmony was the first to initiate conversation. "I only brought a few packs of blood." Not really knowing how to proceed, she waited for Buffy to respond. Buffy raised an eyebrow of surprise. She stood up and poured the beverage into two mugs.

"That's quite a step for you Harm," She announced, handing one mug to the vampire. "One would've thought that you would try to continue feeding off of people." Before Harmony could respond, Buffy smiled slyly, "I like it, it's unpredictable." Harm could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. It's been awhile since shes received a genuine compliment, it was a strange sensation. Not that she minded.


	4. You're a Rat

Harmony unpacked her luggage carefully. Buffy had left earlier that morning for something about Willow and, "finding evidence". The vampire wasn't really paying attention to the details.

Her room was a bit smaller than Buffy's, but still better than her old dingy apartment. A wide window overlooked some of the tops of the buildings. Over the past two centuries, the skyscrapers just got taller and taller. So much so that if one were to be standing on the very top looking down, they wouldn't even see the bottom.

Despite the bitchy side of Buffy, Harmony wouldn't change this living arrangement for all the promises of France in the world. Still, she wished she hadn't been thrown into such a complex battle, if it even can be classified as a battle.

It didn't make any sense to Harmony at all! What the hell was Willow thinking? She should know that Harm can't be trusted around anyone, especially Buffy. Her infatuation for a certain bleached blond vampire was conformation of that. It didn't matter if he would never love Harmony like she did him anyway. She's moved passed it now. That didn't mean that she wasn't burnt by the fact of being near the one person that he truly loves; loved. Harmony was a bit unaware of her beloved blondie bear's whereabouts. Clearly if he wasn't here with Buffy, then he must not love her anymore. Or is dead. She silently hoped for the first one.

Harmony stepped back to observe her progress. Her new room was semi furnished with a few exceptions. Happy with her work, Harm left to lounge in the totally awesome living room that she can't believe Buffy had. _I mean, come on, I totes deserve to own this place more than she does. I had more oppression. _Plopping on the couch and switching on the television, Harm realized how bizarre her current situation was. Its been so long since she's seen Buffy. In fact, she probably hasn't seen the slayer since she left Sunnydale. Way back in the day. It was a weird feeling, being near the other blonde again. It feels just like yesterday that the warrior princess was kicking her ass across the state of California.

If she were to be completely honest with herself, Harmony might admit she was a little jealous of Buffy. Mostly because of Spike, but there were other reasons. _Like, seriously, she has it all! Superpowers that only increase as the years go by, two sexy immortals head over heels for her, and she oozed sultry seduction. Why does she get to have that? What's so different from her and I? _Everyone Harmony met always seemed to have an obvious distaste for her. This was including the toughest people in her life; Angel, Spike, and of course Buffy. Why she got to get all the glory was beyond the blonde vampires comprehension. Which annoyed and mentally wounded her.

Deciding that thinking about it hurt too much, Harmony tuned into the trivial broadcast. It was some weird news/radio station that was oddly warning people to stay away from the dog park. They put much emphasis on it too, making no sense at all. _What's so scary about a dog park?_

_"Do not approach them. Do not approach the dog park."_

* * *

_This is so screwed up._

Buffy was becoming increasingly irritated by her predicament. Scouring Willow's old place of living annoyed her to no end. It didn't help that the hollow body of said witch was just in the other room. When she had carried Will all the way here, she might have commented on the fact that her friend had been in an underground tomb. Of course at the time, Buffy was far too bombarded with her own insanity and self control from being free once again, that it wasn't something significant to her. It was now. This stuffy old tomb was filled to the brim with plenty of witchy stuff. Which meant more things that Buffy had to rummage through.

_I just want to go home. I'm so not in the mood for any of this. _After searching through all of the drawers in that small space, Buffy looked to her right to see a great pile of papers and books. Sighing heavily, she stood up and made her way to upcoming tedious task. After much investigation, and fighting off an unexpected nest of hornets, Buffy had come to the conclusion that this place was a dead end. What an absolute waste of time. Stretching, the slayer began to walk to the exit.

When she was halfway through the door, she looked back at the coffin centered in the middle of the room. The one containing her ex best friend. Or maybe, they became much more than best friends. Buffy herself in the end wasn't sure how to identify the nature of their relationship. It was a bond that led to unpredictable proportions. That was partly because of Will's inevitable insanity. She felt a stab of guilt at the thought. The witch and the slayer were companions, partners, rivals, enemies, and at one point, Buffy dare say, lovers. She unconsciously growled. _No. That was not forged of love. It was created out of addiction and hatred._

Not wanting to think about that diseased era in her life, she exited the building. Buffy wasn't sure what Willow was trying to do, and why it involved Harmony, but she had the feeling she was going to be reunited with some interesting people again. Not necessarily a positive thing, mind you.

Buffy groaned and hailed a taxi. She didn't feel up to the usual walk/jump home anyway.

* * *

She glared at the offending creature, "How can you announce your presence here?" The other woman shrugged dismissively, "How ave' you been doing Amy?" She chortled.

"Exiled," She hissed. "You?"

Buffy smirked darkly. "Detained."

* * *

**Do I smell a Welcome to Night Vale reference? For those asking where I'm going to take this story; just be aware I want to use as many characters from the original show, as I hate writing OC. **


	5. Why are you hesitating?

**Writers block is a bitch. Oh and I need to stop procrastinating. I'm glad we had this articulate conversation.**

* * *

"I have an assignment for you if you don't mind."

Amy was never one for beating around the bush. She always wanted things to be straightforward. It was one of the things her and Buffy had in common, so despite what happens between them, she would rather listen to the slayer than anyone else. That doesn't mean she won't be grumpy about it.

"And why me? Why not Willow?" She said mockingly. Buffy's face lost a bit of light, "You know very well that that's not possible," Her voice flat. Amy shook her head, she hadn't been keeping tabs, but she was aware of the stake driven between the witch and the slayer. No pun intended. Though she would have expected Buffy to go to a less shady witch than herself.

"Fine. Tell me your terms before I kick you out." Buffy's usual leering smirk returned and her eyes held a twinkle of mischief. Amy almost shivered at the familiarity of it. She had only met Spike a handful of times, but she could tell exactly where Buffy got that look from.

"I need you to contact some higher beings, so I can have some information about Willow before..." Buffy trailed off, not wanting bring up any painful memories. Amy gazed back quizzically. _Before what? _"Why can't you beat it out of Willow yourself? Your not the type to be gentle when it comes to business." The slayers' eyes widened at the witches remark. _Does she not know? _

Buffy cleared her throat, and said flatly, "Willow's dead." That was not something Amy saw coming at all. Willow? The oh so powerful mad lady that had been able to stay by Buffy's side far longer than the other scoobies? It was almost unfathomable for the brunette.

"Oh."

How else could she respond to that? It was unimaginable to Amyhow the slayer was feeling about it. It was her best friend after all, despite their horrid past together. It was clear Buffy didn't want to dwell on the subject for much longer and continued with the problem at hand. Amy was thankful for that.

"Will decided to leave me some cryptic clues before so carelessly passing on, I need more than whats she's given me." The witch nodded, but narrowed her eyes. "What's in it for me?"

"I don't kill you." Buffy said as a matter of factly. Amy scoffed, "Like it matters to me anyway." Buffy sighed, "FINE. What do you want?" The other girl pondered on this for a bit, what did she want? It was almost guaranteed that Buffy could get it for her. She thought back as to why she was even back in New York City. Smiling at her decision, she turned back to the slayer.

"I want you to get me back into Bohemian Grove. I was exiled after I tried to take control of the coven." Buffy merely nodded and walked out the door. Before she disappeared, Amy heard her say, "Consider it done."

* * *

Harmony didn't usually like waking up in the morning. Today was an exception, Buffy was out all night and arrived just at sunrise. Because of the ruckus that had gone on over the past few days, Harm couldn't keep a consistent sleep schedule. Much less hardly even see Buffy for more than a few minutes. Not that she was complaining about that all too much. She didn't want to face her hidden fear of the brutish slayer.

Or maybe it wasn't all that hidden and Harm was a bit of a dingbat. Either way, the less she saw of Buffy, the more secure the vampire felt. What demon wouldn't feel riled up from living in the same house as a sadistic slayer? Harmony realized after she had moved in that staying here might have been a psychotic death wish.

Whatever. The sun was up and all she wanted was to fall asleep. Harm yawned and walked into the kitchen to fix some mediocre blood. Opening the fridge, she carefully poured it in a mug and threw it in the microwave. When she turned around to sit at the table, she was greeted by Buffy. Who was hardly clothed at all.

"B-Buffy! What are you doing?!" Harmony's voice reached alarming heights. It was surprising that this hadn't bothered her before; when Harm first came to Buffy for help. She was so worked up at the time that she barely noticed the others girls nakedness. Now of course it was not something she could ignore.

Buffy was wearing nothing but a lacy bra and...boxers? The said boxers had little chainsaws all over. How fitting. On the slayers right hip was something she had not expected. A tattoo of a railroad spike piercing a veiny heart graced Buffy's white skin. Even more fitting. Her hair was tousled from tossing and turning, and cheeks slightly flushed. She was gulping down coffee from a mug like it was her life line before Harmony's grating screech interrupted her.

"Can you not make my ears bleed so early in the morning?" Buff said irritably. Harmony fought back against the blood that was rushing to her face, "Can't you put some clothes on?!"

Buffy shrugged and continued to guzzle her beverage. "It's my house, and technically I am wearing clothes. Silly woman." The blonde vampire muttered under her breathe, and stomped out of the kitchen. Only to come back not even a second later to retrieve her heated blood.

Harmony huffed and plopped on the couch. She tried so hard to focus on the television, she really did. But Buffy's model body kept distracting her. It wasn't like the slayer was even a pleasant person to be around, Harmony probably was a bit envious of that drool worthy figure.

* * *

Buffy smirked at the retreating figure of Harmony. She forgot how funny it was to make people flustered. It slid off her face immediately when she remembered why Harmony had always been her least favorite in high school. It was weird, she didn't often think about her school years so much anymore. When she had first come to Sunnydale, way back when, Buffy had an almost instantaneous dislike for Harmony. Not because she was an idiot that trailed after Cordelia like a dog, though that didn't help much, but because Harmony reminded her of herself.

Before becoming the slayer, she was Harmony. A plastic airhead who discarded the feelings of others for trends and fashion. It made Buffy feel sick every time she remembered it. Having the woman around her was like her past repeatedly punching Buffy in the face. Of course she could just stake Harmony and return back to her usual routine, but...she was reluctant. Why she was Buffy couldn't say, but she decided to keep the ditzy blonde around.

At least until this 'cloaked angel' business was done with. Then she'd reduce the girl to dust. Until then.

* * *

_Elizabeth turned toward the graveyard. It was painted dark with night. This was her next stop. Walking through the gates she noticed the sounds of heated bickering. Elizabeth moved in the direction of the sound to find two figures that radiated seduction. _

_One had dark hair and a black coat. The other had bleach blond hair and a black duster. The two of them were clearly in a deep fight. "You just don't get it, do you Spike!" The dark haired one yelled angrily._

_The one named Spike arched an eyebrow at the other man, "And you think I'm gonna listen to you, you bloody poofter? I get more than you could ever in a million." The dark haired poofter scowled at Spike, fed up with his antics. It was only then that he noticed Elizabeth watching them, her face cold._

_He nudged Spike and pointed at the girl. Both of them were now at a high level of shock upon seeing the female. The dark haired poofter stepped forward first, slightly hesitant. __"Buffy? It's me, Angel." _

_This "Angel" tried to inch closer as Spike grew near as well. They both had a fearful softness in their eyes when they looked at her, unlike the look they had previously been giving each other._

_"I missed you love," Spike said, his eyes shiny. Elizabeth stepped back, not falling for their act. She summoned up her speed, weapons behind her back. Bolting forward she plunged a stake into each of their hearts. The two each had the look of betrayal and disbelief before disintegrating into dust. _

_ Elizabeth kicked at the remains, disgusted with her current opponents. They all were lying cheerful imbeciles, and not a challenge at all. When will her redemption come? How many times will she have to kill before being released?_

_This was not something Elizabeth could answer. So she calmly strolled out of the cemetery, heading for a hell mouth high school._

* * *

**Why has no one forced Harmony and Buffy into a partnership before? You would think that with that comedy gold someone would have done it by now. But sadly it's only me. How unlucky for you.**


	6. So Many Law and Orders

**Pomf Pomf! Kimochi! What's this sticky stuff on me!?**

* * *

"Please, please please!" _Oh my Christ, I really am going to die. _The slayer has come face to face with many horrors in the past, being physical, mental, or sexual torture; their was no end. She helped to destroy an entire hell mouth and single handedly dragged the devil out of hell. But this, this could possibly be the thing to trump her abilities. A clinging bottle blonde that she promised herself not to kill. _I don't think I can make it out of this. Who knows how long this next apocalypse will take. At least, I think it might be an apocalypse._

"Please! Pleasepeaspleaspleaspleaspleasplease!"

"Shut up!" Buffy refused to let her annoyance get the better of her. She turned to the begging Harmony, who now was pleading on her knees. Sighing heavily she shook her head. "Why not?!" Harm jumped to her feet, eyes flashing to anger, "I can be very helpful!"

"You are not coming with, I need you alive." Buffy inwardly cringed at her own remark. She saw Harm's eyes turned softer, and held a look of jagged...happiness. No, that wasn't the word for it. It was as if her eyes were reflecting wonder for the girl across from her. Then Buffy noticed her mistake, "Don't get the wrong idea, I still hate you,". Harmony's expression wilted, "But certain circumstances need you alive as a guide...of sorts."

Harmony glared defiantly at the slayer, "Which is why I should go with you! To be the guide thingy!" She grabbed Buffy's arm and tried to force the both of them out the door.

"Wha-no!" Halting, and abruptly stopping Harm as well, "You are not coming!"

* * *

If she was irritated before, Buffy was in a truly sour mood now. In the end, Harmony ended up tagging along in her investigation. Currently, the vampiress was chewing out her ear with nonsense. "So the penguin goes, 'Dude, he's not an eggplant, he's retarded!'" Harm busted out into squeaky giggles at her own joke. Yep, the slayer might not make it through this one.

Luckily for Buffy, they soon arrived at their destination. Thanking the gods, she hurriedly ran into the building; Harmony trailing not far behind. Looking around, the vampire realized they were in a demon bar, typical for violence to occur. A few of the creatures glared at the two, their gaze full of malice. Harmony tried to use the girl in front of her as a shield, feeling extremely self conscious. Meanwhile, Buffy walked forward with confidence, emitting a cold and unfeeling aura. She wasn't even looking at any of the other demons as she made her was to the bar.

There, they saw a skinny blue mutant wiping glasses absently. Harm noticed he had gills on the side of his neck and was scaly all around. Buffy sat at the bar facing in front of him. When he looked up the mutate was greeted by a familiar girl and a separate one hiding behind her. Instantly he felt the corners of his lips turn up at the site.

"Lizzie! You're back!" At this statement Harmony felt the pricks of confusion in her brain. _Lizzie?_ Buffy smiled in return at the mutants' happy tone. She really did miss the old guy. Blatantly ignoring Harm, the slayer leaned forward towards the mutant. "Have you been holding up well without having me to throw out any trash?" She asked, voice good natured.

He laughed, his eyes lighting up. "Well I had to start spending quite an amount to keep this place decent."

"Sounds like you don't need me anymore."

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

She smirked, and her voice took on a little seriousness, "How have you been personally Zor?" The mutate waved off her slight worry, "Don't you fret, I'm good and well,". Zor gestured to the timid vampire that had been observing the entire exchange, "She's a friend of yours?"

Buffy scoffed, "Hardly, we just have some business together." Harm stepped out from behind the slayer, and waved awkwardly, "Hi, I'm Harmony..I guess". Zor raised an eyebrow, and sized the other blonde up.

"You guess? Who else you'd be?" She could feel the heat rush to her face, but he continued, "You got more than one name like your pal Lizzie over here?" Buffy jumped at that, "We're not pals." She muttered irritability. He held up his hands and chuckled, "Now, now, no need to get defensive," Zor rotated his vision to Harm, "It's nice to meet you Harmony." He held his hand out to her.

The vampire blushed and shook hands. Buffy groaned at the embarrassing sight. It was then she realized the leer in Zor's gaze, and immediately got to the subject at hand. Wouldn't want to run into any mishaps; it would be really inconvenient if Harmony were to be sold at a demon brothel. She loved Zor greatly, but trusting him would result in some horrid hardships.

"Anyway, I need your eyes and ears for a bit." The slayer interrupted, forcing the mutant to give Buffy his attention. "Oh?" Clearly interested, he made eye contact with the brutish warrior. "Why? You getting into trouble already my dear?" His tone mocking. She shook her head, but she had the aching feeling he was correct.

"I need you to keep a look out for word about cloaked angels, and recent disappearances." He nodded, his new job going unquestioned. It was then that Harmony noticed how much authority Buffy had over people. Maybe it was because Zor and Buff were just friends, but she did come home yesterday saying that she had Amy's help too. Everyone seemed to be humbled by her confidence and intimidation. If Harm was in her place and wanted people to do stuff for her, she might have to sell herself out!

Why can't I have that...fearlessness? Why her and not me? It made no logical sense. If her mother were still here today, she'd slap Harmony silly before saying, "You are you, and no can change that besides yourself!" But she's not here, so Harm may very well continue to live in her ignorant denial until someone forcefully knocks sense into her.

Buffy bid goodbye to Zor and began walking to the exit, Harmony tailing behind. Faster than you could say, 'I fucked up', a humongous fyarl beast stepped in their field of vision. Harmony squeaked at its height, they literally were cast in his shadow. "You bitty yellow hairs are dumb. You not come back without fight!" Buffy sighed at the annoyance, while others occupants shook their head at the foolish fyarl demon.

Buffy pushed Harmony farther behind her, obtaining her usual fighting stance. _I__'ve been looking for a good fight; been feeling a little rusty_. He glared menacingly down at the feisty woman, "You are die-" Buffy didn't let him finish. The great dumb beast couldn't register until his head was repeatedly slammed into the pool table. Until the entire table smashed to pieces. Taking her focus away from the demon for a second, she ripped the table top from off of the bar. (Scaring Zor to no end). When the fyarl looked up in attempt to get his eyes working again, the first thing he saw was table wood moving at lightning speed at his face. As the demon flopped to the floor, Buffy lifted the slab over her head. He could feel the wind being knocked out of him over and over again.

The slayer cast the table top away, grabbing a sharp remnant from the destroyed pool table. Using hardly any strength, Buffy sliced up the demons chest, before promptly decapitating him. Looking up and gazing at the other bar-goers, she smiled wickedly, "I'm sure you know what's at risk if you cross me, but don't hesitate. I like a nice fight." Elegantly as she stepped off the bloodied body, the slayer strolled out of the bar.

Harmony gasped at the wreckage. Of course she's seen Buffy fight before, and she knew the woman was dangerous, but this was the first time she's truly been frightened of her housemate. It's the first time Harmony really observed the slayer in action. This was the same person that she lived with. Why had she not realized the impending danger that was Buffy Summers, or Lizzie? Why was she so scary; how can someone gain that? Perhaps it was experience. Which didn't make any sense, they were roughly the same age.

Upon coming to this conclusion, Harm realized that she was standing in the same spot since the fight started. That being said, Buffy left minutes ago. _Oh shit! I don't remember how to get home!_

"Buffy wait! Don't leave me behind!"

* * *

It's really irritating when people try to keep their privacy. Not that Amy wasn't a hypocrite. It still ticked her off when she kept getting blocked out of the spirit world. This assignment of hers was not optional. If she got this done, and done well, then Amy could have her ticket back into Bohemian Grove. If not, then it was death.

The witch never feared death, as it was a trivial getaway that caused far too much grief for her liking. Amy couldn't count how many times she longed for her own demise as a rat. She was thankful to Willow for that, but not much else. The redhead was far too different from her. Even when she was apart of the scooby gang. Willow was either a noble white hat, or a deceitful villain; there was never an in between. Not like Amy was. Not that she cared that much, as Willow never saw Amy as anything more than a flighty impulsive lower witch.

Amy reset the wards circling around her and tried yet another variation of the summoning spell. As she continued to chant, a purple mist began to encase her form. Chanting louder in hope that it was finally working, a dribble of sweat formed on her brow. The mist grew larger and with a deep green lighting the base. Then...it went 'poof'. _Huh? Oh-godammit!_ It was not successful. In fact it was rather pathetic.

Well, the night was probably going to be spent with tedious work and studying. Who knew it would be so difficult to contact the spirit of the infamous sorceress; known for the annihilation of millions. To be completely honest, Amy was a walking contradiction thanks to that statement. She was sure that Buffy could get what she wanted, and as long as she holds that faith, Amy will refuse to falter. After much faltering first.

Preparing her next try, Amy heard a loud rapping on her door. Her head jerked to the left. It was odd for anyone to knock on her door. Perhaps it was Buffy, or angry thugs that wanted their valuables back. No, hardly anyone knew where she lived. Amy was almost surprised that the slayer managed to find her. Hesitantly, she stood up and stared at the door. Amy jumped when the banging repeated, this time more violent.

That wasn't Buffy.

If it was, she would have already let herself in. Maybe it was the landlord, but she was up to date with her rent. So, why? Why was she so worried, she was a powerful. Hardly anyone or anything could scare Amy, excluding a certain mother of hers. So unless she summoned her momma instead of Willow by accident, she should have no fear. But this pounding, it sounded like she was in dire danger. Her nerves were up the charts.

Gulping a tad too loudly, she inched slowly toward the door. Going painfully slow, the knocking bounced in her brain. Soon enough, she found herself upon the door. If one looked close, they could actually see the wood on the door begin to splinter. Amy felt cold sweat on the back of her neck. What kind of sinister enemy was on the other side? Willing enough courage, the witch set her hand on the doorknob. Almost hyperventilating, she yanked open the door with great force.

Not realizing she had her eyes squeezed shut, Amy peeked at the offending other.

* * *

The rest of the night had been spent with Buffy roaming around looking for answers, while Harmony nearly searched all of New York City for the slayer. Buffy was tired, and a lost vampire was very, very, disgruntled. So, she took to waiting outside at a bus stop until Buffy miraculously appeared before her.

She blew out some unneeded air irritably. It had been hour since Buffy left her behind, and Harmony was beginning to lose hope for her nice new apartment. She might never even see it again. She probably would be stuck on the streets until those angels caught her; most likely killing her. Then Buffy would be sorry.

Wait. No she wouldn't.

That woman hates Harmony more than her own bubble butt. Why would she care about a thorn in her side? Buffy has no reason to take time out of her day for some ditzy, shallow vampire. _Why did I even go to her for help? I'm so stupid... _Sighing hopelessly, Harm stood up and attended the bus with a few other occupants.

She sat at the nearest window seat and watched as the vehicle slowly lifted off the ground. There was a scarce amount of people on the bus today, which was definitely shocking for New York, not that Harmony noticed. Staring sadly out the window, she watched the blinding lights wiz by, as she traveled to the next city.

__She probably doesn't even care that I was there...__

* * *

Buffy reeled left on the street. Upon some careful observation, she discovered that the cloaked angel were seen near Central Park. After that, yet another disappearance occurred there. The one who went missing just so happened to be a familiar face to Buffy. During her investigation, it became clear that these kidnappings have been going on far before her escape.

_"What do you mean?" Buffy questioned, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. Erika looked timidly back, not meeting her eyes. "Buffy..." She paused, "all of the people that went missing...all have met or had some connection..to you."_

All of this new information had her racing to Amy's apartment in hopes that she'd be there to help. Buffy bolted down the dingy hallway leading to the witches hovel.

She turned and without restrain kicked open the flimsy door. The place smelt of herbs and slight body oder. Wrinkling her nose, she bustled through the home.

"Amy!"

Rummaging in some of the rooms, Buffy came up empty. "Amy! You better not be trying to weasel out of our deal!" A hint of worry laced her voice. _Denial is your friend until the end...but what is the end? _She scolded herself for her recklessness. Buffy needs Amy! For business!

She was about to leave the small apartment when she stepped in something liquidy. Liquid...blood. Buffy's face contorted in anger and frustration. She kept running into dead ends no matter what she did!

_How am I supposed to move forward if I have nothing to go on?_ Then it hit her like she gave a brick wall a face high-five. There was one person that was so insignificant that they weren't on the charts. One person that has communicated with the slayer recently and may not be in danger of going missing.

"Harmony!" _Shit! I left her back at the bar! I hope she's still there. _ Buffy left the building in a hurry, not wanting her last piece of solid evidence to go to waste. Running up the tops of the skyscrapers, the slayer eventually reached the lowdown demon club. _Though, knowing her she wandered off like a stray..._

Letting herself in, Buffy rushed to the bar where the scaly mutant had remained. "Zor!" He jumped at the sound and jerked his head to meet Buffy's eyes. "Lizzie? You were just here, did you miss me that much?" A knowing smirk in his eyes. "No time, have you seen the vampire that was with me?"

"Oh you mean Harmony, she followed a little bit after you."

"Fuck."

"Wasn't she with you?"

"No!"

Buffy hustled out of the pub, scouring for the idiot. _You moron, where could you have gone? _The city lights illuminated her pale skin, as the wind combed through her hair. New York. The city that never sleeps. Or, at least until you die.

* * *

**Really, thanks for the continued support. I definitely want to finish this story to the fullest potential. I am open to suggestions, but I do have a directive in mind. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Unfamiliar Nostalgia

**A cannibal, *snickers* is someone who's fed up with people. *bursts into hyena laughs while you contemplate suicide***

* * *

Hours passed like the cars in the sky for Harmony. She really shouldn't feel so down about any of this. Buffy wouldn't. In fact the slayer would have marched right up to the problem and throttle its neck. Be it a metaphor or a literal interpretation, that's exactly how Buffy would handle it. Shaking her head, Harm understood that that would never be her. She could never face her issues head on like that, only over a large span of time. It was that lack of confidence that separated her from the other girl by a great deal.

It was just reaching sunrise when the vehicle stopped. So lost in her thoughts Harmony had barely noticed her surroundings. It wasn't until she could no longer feel the comforting hum of the bus that she looked around her. There was not one person on the bus, excluding herself and the driver.

"End of the line!" He shouted out absently toward the nearly vacant bus. Harmony gazed out the window. Though the early strays of sunlight was illuminating the unknown city, everything else was quite dark and dismal. The vampire opened her mouth, but shut it, not sure what to say. What did she expect going onto some random bus that led her god knows where? It wasn't as if she had a plan acting on a depressed whim. Oh my gosh, I have no where to stay! What the hell am I gonna do now?!

Harmony readily jumped up at the thought. All of her important belongings were still at Buffy's apartment, and even if she stayed in this mysterious city how would she hold up? Turning, she quickly walked to the beginning of the bus. Wait, don't freak out, she can still go back. Just wait for the next pickup, then go back to Buffy's claiming she got lost. And, well, she wasn't completely lying about that. She could leave out the fact that she basically tried to desert Buffy. But then again, the slayer might not give a-

"You there,"

Harmony jumped, startled by the driver suddenly speaking to her. It wasn't really sudden as it was unexpected. His voice was rough and although she couldn't see his eyes, she could smell the scent of burning incense and...nothing. Besides the strange fragrance of incense, Harm could smell absolutely nothing on him. No wonder she constantly forgot he was present, he might as well not be. How perplexing, and suspicious. How can a simple human bus driver have no scent that guarantees existence. If Harmony didn't know better she'd believe that she could pass her hand right through him. Instead she warily spoke to him.

"Y-yeah?" _God your pathetic. Shut up me!_

His lips contorted upwards. Harm wouldn't have called it a smile as much as a sinister simper. Still grinning, he was on his feet inches form Harmony's form. He was an unnaturally tall and lanky figure, practically hovering over the small stature of the vampiress.

"You must be lost..." He said, his voice becoming lower; the words slithering off his tongue. Harmony backed up to the door, which was unyielding under her touch. She gulped, but glared at the man, not willing to look intimated in front of a human. "Uh. Kind of, I need to get back home."

"I can take you there."

Harmony look skeptical, "Do I...like, know you?" He chuckled darkly, "You will." And with that he pushed her through the doors into the street. The female scrambled to get up and defend herself. That man was not human. "Not human not human." The sunlight was with painful slowness beginning the streak over the horizon. The tall thing eased out of the bus and moved in Harmony's direction. He swayed abnormally, his mouth unhinging to reveal a gaping hole. Harmony gasped.

_What are you doing?_ She heard Buffy's voice in her head, _How on Earth did you manage to survive for two hundred years if this is what scares you? Fight this tool!_ Her eyes narrowed at the creature. Buffy's voice was right, she's not backing down because of this thing. Harmony took a step forward and vamped out. She smirked saucily and waited for his first move.

"What's wrong baby?" She mocked, "You afraid of a little fire?"

For a moment he didn't respond to her, before bolting at her with lightning speed. Harm narrowly dodged his attack and kicked his head with force. He spiraled into a nearby dumpster and the vampiress leapt forward to where he lay.

His head cracked up and a bloodcurdling scream escaped his throat. It when then that she got a look at his eyes. Except there were none. Only two black holes that seeped a chunky black liquid. Harmony didn't hesitate and brought the dumpster top over his head repeatedly. Over and over until she heard a slight crack, and his body slumped. Harm exhaled, her nerves still on full throttle.

Looking up, she gulped at the rising sun. She needed to find some source of shelter and it had to be now. Harmony was about to take refuge in the now abandoned vehicle, but when she turned to it she found that it had disappeared. "What the-" Suddenly, the sound of clapping resonated in the ally.

"Nice work hon."

Her eyes widened as she jolted her body towards the disembodied voice. Harm couldn't see him, but she noticed the scent of burning plastic coming from his direction. "Who are you?" He smirked.

"A friend."

"...Maybe I don't want a friend."

"I didn't say I was yours."

And with that very odd entrance, he turned on his right, and left. Haha, puns. Harmony stared at the empty space that once held the mystery man, feeling an unfamiliar sense of nostalgia. Waving away her confusion, Harm quickly registered the coming daylight and dashed over to a window. She roughly broke it with her elbow and crawled inside, shielding herself from the harsh light of day.

* * *

Buffy cursed colorfully before plopping tiredly on her couch. That idiot managed to get lost. The sun peaked over the cloudy horizon as the slayer sighed. Knowing her luck, Harmony probably got roasted out there. Sure the sky was a lot darker than it was back in Buffy's day, but it was still dangerous for a thick headed vamp to be out in the day.

Summers just couldn't understand that girls logic. She could've followed Buffy instantly out of that bar, but nooooo! That place was sketchy anyway, despite it belonging to Zor. Though, he was a bit shady too.

Wait...

"That dumbass!"

Buffy bolted off the couch in realization. Harmony had left on a bus! At the time, Buff didn't really pay too much attention, but during her little investigation she had seen the vampiress. Buffy scrambled out the door, heading for the bus station. If she can track the stops it made last night, than she can find out where Harm is.

When she reached outside, the morning air pelted against her skin. The darkened clouds hung over her head, and Buffy scowled at the offending weather. It looks like Harmony wouldn't run into too much trouble, what with sun disappearing like that. Somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe her own words. Buffy had a great sinking feeling Harm wasn't in the best of shape.

It's not that she should care or give a rats ass. Why would Harmony's well being concern her too much? She only needs her for evidence. Really annoying evidence, but evidence nonetheless. Scanning the tops of the endless skyscrapers, Buffy found the bus station. She leapt down to the smaller building and checked the schedule.

"12:00, 1:00..Ah ha! 4:30 am!" Buffy blinked, "West Street? God! It always the place I don't look!" She rushed down the street, heading for Harmony's presumed destination. She narrowly curved the corner to find a desolate ally. One may have dismissed it as another dead end went on their merry way, but not her. Catching the usual rosemary aura of Harmony, Buffy scanned the grungy ally.

Her scent still hung in the air, giving way to a small window in the side of the left building. Peering in, Buffy noticed great wreckage in the room. Shelves tipped over, broken glass, and the ever so keen trace of blood. There was a fight here. _No shit Sherlock. Fuck you Watson!_ Sighing irritability, the slayer crawled in and skimmed over the debris. Upon looking, she found Harmony's necklace.

_Of course._

She stuffed the necklace in her pocket and continued to follow the trail of blood. Wow. That's so cliché. The path led her to a small hole in the floor. It was very jagged, and was only big enough to fit her head through. Taking a chance, Buffy leaned over and stuffed her head in the opening.

It was painfully narrow and sharp, making her neck uncomfortable after only a few moments. She opened her eyes and observed the lower level. It was extremely black, and even Buffy's eyes couldn't pierce through the darkness. But, it was a spacious room, she could tell that much. Instead of calling out to the possibly dead vampire, the blonde cringed before roughly pulling her head out.

Given that the hole was too small to fit through, it would seem logical to search the rest of the building for way to enter that room. Yes, logical. Buffy fit her hand around the edge of the hole before lifting up. She kicked at the edges and widened the hole. Traveling aimlessly for who knows how many hours did not look appetizing. Why not use your hulk like strength to get rid of that kill time?

She spared no time to hop through the hole and into the seemingly desolate room. Looking around, she noticed a faint breathing; it was strained and growly. Buffy took a step before cringing at the squish beneath her foot. It didn't take rocket science to know what the floor was practically made of. She shook it off and continued walking further into the darkness. It was going to take a lot more than some poor saps splattered remains to put her off.

She squinted in the blackness and sensed the breathing sound coming closer. In fact, so close that it put Buffy off guard when she almost tripped over the owner of said breath. "Jesus!" Damn darkness, it was throwing off her senses. A simple pitch black area would normally not have any affect of Buffy, but this was downright unnatural.

She righted herself once again, and took a moment to take in her new company. Despite the ruckus she seemed to cause, the chained prisoner did not stir. It's hair was matted with blood, and the chains cut into their wrists. Buffy knelt down to get a good look at the tortured. They didn't look up; just breathing rather hoarsely. She took it upon herself to brush the hair out of their face. Buffy's eyes widened as she recognized her old friend.

"Drusilla?!"

The vampiress did not respond, only taking in unneeded breaths. The slayer looked into her darkened gaze, "Dru, it's me, Buffy?" Still, no response for the slayer. The blonde quickly broke the chains, and grasped her hand. She shivered at the coldness it held. Buffy hefted up Dru into her arms and attempted to locate the way she came. But to no avail, and it seemed they were in a maze of blackness. She couldn't even find the walls.

After searching aimlessly for twenty minutes, Drusilla finally spoke in her cryptic voice that Buffy had unexpectedly grown used to.

"The yellow shampoo is believing in your cuckoldry,". Her voice was scratchy; a pale imitation of her sultry persuasion. "Sweet child, I can see your fate. The bloody scythe and hair product will combine...into a greater chaos than daddy." Her eyes fluttered shut and promptly fainted. Buffy followed the walls which she noted had a circular motion. Soon she found the hole, and climbed out carrying Drusilla. It was a bargain, but she left the sick vampire up top so she could search more ground below. There was something odd about the format of that room. This might be her end.

While following the walls, she tried to decipher Drusilla's words. _The yellow shampoo...hair product..._ That must be Harmony. Her blonde hair is so straight from the bottle. _So Harmony is believing in my unfaithfulness? Pfft, I'm looking for her aren't I? _Harmony is going to combine with the bloody scythe. That can mean three things. Harm found Buffy's long lost slayer scythe, or she's going to team up with a slayer. _That would either mean me, or Fray baby._

She ruled out the others being too unlikely, and was halfway there. When she said daddy, did she mean Angelus? What an ordeal.

* * *

**This took far too long than I would've liked. School and all.**


	8. Capture, Blood, and Disaster, Oh My!

**Vile, vile nature. Desert Bluffs. Sorry, I finally am getting caught up with Welcome to Nightvale. One question: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?**

* * *

_Spike and I..._

_We were something special..._

_I can recall the day I came to respect Drusilla. Sure she was a psychotic vampire, and happened to be the ex of both the greatest loves in my life, but I couldn't hold that against her. It was not long after...the incident, when I actually saw her face again. I was still a bit unstable and hiding out on a reserved island._

_She wasn't even looking for me; apparently she was on a 'feed off of the tourists' vacation. Dru had caught my scent and discovered me in my poor state of mind. I didn't even attack her, and neither did she to me. We just remained in the same room together for god knows how long. Her face unreadable, and mine rigid._

_It was when I noticed the sun coming up that either of us moved. Without thinking about my actions I managed to reach over and pull the heavy curtains shut. When I looked back I found her inches from my face with the same blank stare. I remember thinking that she could kill me if she really wanted too, and that I would let her. I was actually hoping she would suck me dry. Then maybe..._

_She did no such thing. Instead she outstretched her hand, and combed her fingers through my blonde hair. We sat there for hours, I believe I was counting, her silently stroking my hair. We didn't speak, the quietness almost deafening. I could not stand it after a while, and I jerked out of her grasp backing into the corner. My face was hot as my pain ridden voice broke through the air._

_"Why do you torture me?" I wasn't sure I was even referring to the vampire in my room. My confusion at my own emotions must have been evident at the time, because the next thing I knew I was being cradled in her arms. I never guessed that her skin would be as soft as she was cold. She continued to pet my head as a broken message poured from her mouth. _

_I didn't move, nor was I sure if I wanted to. How on earth could this situation occur? As the light slowly turned to night, I relived all my memories since arriving in Sunnydale so long ago. When I first met Xander, Willow, and Giles. Meeting the mystery called Angel. Fighting evil of the hellmouth while trying to keep the double life of a high schooler. It was all fun and teenage games before my place in the masters prophecy came about. _

_My first death was the beginning of my living hell. It wasn't bad at first, but sometimes I wish I could've died along with my time in the slayer line. Maybe Spike wouldn't have had to..._

_Who was I kidding? Spike would have fought to the death in order to save her and I. So why was I left now? I began to shake, and Drusilla tightened her hold on me before whispering calmly, "My dark knight has done well, but now the princess must become the queen." _

_I knew exactly what she meant. It still hurt a great deal, and I looked into her face. I found it surprisingly warm. Her eyes glittered with hope, face (although pale) had a pink hue to it, and her smile wasn't violent but tranquil. It almost made me jealous not to have that life still in me. She may not have k__nown the full story, but she knew how I was on the brink of insanity._

_She cared. I'm not completely sure why, but I have a hunch it's because of her own cluttered mind. That day I got a good look at my once enemy. Just like Spike she used to attempt to end my life. Okay not totally like Spike as she never went out of her way to kill me, but that only proved her worth even more in this situation. I've come to love her like a mother._

_A twisted, cryptic, sadistic, mother, but sympathetic nonetheless. I miss mom._

* * *

"Master! We have an intruder!" The king of darkness turned to acknowledge the servant. He was in a slightly good mood after the turning of Amy. After all, she was a force to be reckoned with. He was already very aware of his new visitor, and was welcome to a nice reunion. She might not recognize him though, it has been a while. No, he'd wait just a little more, she wasn't ready yet. And maybe, he may not be either.

"Give my dear Buffy a nice greeting. I'm going to retire." With that, he turned on his heel and exited the observment room. The servant gulped, but followed his orders. He crossed to the wires and called for Jerry.

He didn't understand the masters actions. Why would he kill her before meeting up with her? It made no sense. But, this was the master; he's just insane. He silently prayed for the girl and what she was about to face.

He watched the cameras as Buffy slowly began to enter the 'pit'; possibly looking for her flighty vampire friend. Oh she'd find her alright, but not much else after that. He observed Jerry as he joined Buffy in the space. He took to the shadows and laid in wait for the slayer to find her companion. "Poor girl," This was going to be a blood bath.

* * *

_I love how he tried to be sneaky, makes it all the more fun for me._ Buffy was mood lightened gradually at her situation. This cheeky man just enters the same room and believed Buff didn't know about. _What a naive asshole!_ Maybe she was being too harsh. After all, there's no way he could know. But still, it was really hilarious for her!

This new change of scenery was definitely an improvement from the darkened halls she had been roaming. From what her senses could tell her, the room was very spacious and nearly vacent. _Nearly_. All except two other bodies besides herself. One wasn't breathing and from the silky rosemary aura, she had found Harmony. This other male was unfamiliar and smelled putrid. She scrunched up her nose at his edgy exposure.

Buffy thought it would be fun to play along, and didn't acknowledge the figure in the dark. This blackness wasn't as thick and unnatural as the past area had, and found Harmony in less than a minute. Just like Drusilla, she was chained to the floor. At least she wasn't beaten and bruised like Dru had been. Not that she cared.

"Buffy, get away! It's a trap!"

Buffy sniffed dismissively, "Of course I know it's a trap you egg, why do you think I haven't attacked slenderman over there?" She felt the man jerk at being announced. The slayer smiled. _Come on then. _ She noticed his body stiffen before he stepped out of the shadows with a smirk plastered over his face.

"Well then, let's cast away introductions first." He said with confidence. Harmony leaned over to Buffy and whispered, "That guy was watching me." He bowed politely, and stepped toward the petite woman.

"Don't worry about the girl, it's gonna be just you and me."

"I wasn't worried in the first place."

"Hey!" Harm shrieked. Buffy and the man were soon standing inches from each other, and from Harmony's point of view, looking fucking psychotic. _Let's give him a show. _ He aimed the first punch, which Buffy easily dodged.

She distanced herself before bolting towards him. The man attempted to strike Buffy before she hit, but she flipped over him; barely brushing him at all. Taken by surprise, the man tried to fruitlessly swing her down. She counter attacked by snapping his arm.

The man hissed in agony, but proceeded to fight. He made eye contact with Buffy, and managed to crack a smile. "They call me Jerry." The slayer rolled her eyes, "And I care why?" He chuckled and used his good arm to snap his fingers.

Steel iron chains whipped out from all directions, locking Buffy's arms and legs. Soon she was hoisted up to overlook Harmony and Jerry. Harm's teeth chattered, and like a rock her stomach sunk. Jerry laughed at the scene. The chains tightened, stretching Buffy to the limit. He was hardly paying heed to his broken arm at all.

Buffy too, giggled hysterically despite the twitching of her limbs. He stopped and glared at her. "And what could honestly be so hilarious?" She didn't respond right away, as tears were beginning to pour from her eyes. "Your attempts at intimidation are funny!" Still chortling.

He growled at the girls' lack of respect. Sure, she was an exceptional fighter, but she should be groveling at her knees, begging for him to spare the vampire and take her instead. Or fighting more for her life. He resigned with a sigh, he was really hoping for a nice challenge. And to think he believed in all the praise that the master had been spouting about her.

"Your going to die, and you'll tell the devil in hell that it was me who sent you." Suddenly Buffy's laughing face disintegrated, almost as if it had never graced her features before. Her expression cold, crimson eyes piercing through the dark. One lone eye turned ever so slightly in Jerry's direction. He noticed her orbs and internally shuddered. He felt as if he's just been told to look behind him. Harmony experienced the same emotions, and she wasn't even Buffy's current opponent. Jerry knew nothing was there, but his uneasiness heightened. Still, he refused to his fear this...nobody. That is, until she spoke.

"Satan already knows." Her lips contorted upwards into a psychotic grin, teeth twinkling in the blackness. Jerry's eyes widened, and before he could ask her what she meant, her arms and legs ripped from her body.

Harmony's eyeballs nearly popped out of her skull as she watched the skin rip and tear from the slayers body. The once great warrior was ruduced to a dismembered pile of bones, flesh, and of course, blood. The vampire tried with all her being to ignore the heavenly scent. This was no time to feed; her only chance of escape was now a clumped mass of deformed and grotesque gore. Looking up to her captor, Harm could feel her blood boil. She was sick of this. Always being pushed around and no one ever really needing her. Even Buffy, someone who attempted to rescue her, didn't truly care if she was hurt or not.

She pulled at her chains, her anger rising palpably. But Jerry wasn't looking at the seething vampiress, his focus lay only on the lifeless corpse of Buffy. Something was very wrong with her last words. He couldn't put his finger on why it should matter. He's been doing this job for many years, killed a lot of people, enjoyed it too. So why did this insignificant woman put him on the edge? Jerry could not say, but he had the need to watch his back. At least until the burning of the vampire chick. Maybe then he would be at ease.

He snapped his fingers, and had Harmony, now growling and hissing, taken to the lower levels. She would remain there until-

"Sir, we have orders from the master not to kill the vampire." Jerry's luck couldn't get any worse. He turned to the weakly servant.

"Why the hell not!" The wimp gulped, "That is the masters business sir, I'm just the manager." Jerry cursed. That was supposed to be his closure! How on Earth was he to sleep soundly at night when that damned joke of a vampire was still alive! _Does it really bother you? Or is it something else?_ Jerry sighed, exhausted, and feeling far older than he was. There wasn't anything he could do about it anyway. Orders were orders.

"Fine. Just go." He waved the servant off, and approached the crumpled gory mess that was Buffy. He observed her features curiously, and noted her white eyeballs. Her face was pale of any expression, and lips cracked with dryness. Despite the fact that her eyes lacked pupils, they appeared to be focused...on Jerry. He shuddered, and backed away from the bloodied body. He gestured for the clean up crew to clear away Buffy.

When he found himself alone in the vast room, he denied his past pretensions. It would be better to disregard his silly delusions. Nothing could happen, his worries were dashed as his old cocky self returned. Following the crew out of the room, he grinned. After all, he did kill the masters favorite choice. Maybe he'd get a medal, or a party. Yeah, that's the life.

* * *

_Elizabeth entered the Sunnydale high school. Scanning the vacant halls, her heels clicked against the floor and she passed through the soulless classrooms. Soon, Elizabeth was standing in front of the infamous library. Her hand gently graced the wooden doors. So many memories were had here. Memories that no longer held any meaning to her anymore._

_Carefully pushing open the doors, she glanced over the wide room. The cage that use to contain a werewolf, the musty books with so much demonic knowledge. If she were so many years younger, she would've ran up those stairs and buried her head in the hardbacks. But that wasn't her, and that wasn't her focus. Her goal was on her right._

_"I see she did a number on you. Buffy." Elizabeth regarded Giles coldly. "I believe that she's the one you want, am I not correct?"_

* * *

**Normally I would give a terrible pun to sign off, but I'm kinda burnt out tonight. So..the end.**


	9. Solitude & Slumber

**Just finished Revolutionary Girl Utena. Now 'that' was a fun and emotional ride. I wish there was a bigger fanbase though. *sigh* Oh well. I hope you are enjoying so far, and criticism is welcome!**

* * *

They strapped her down to the freezing steel table. Her arms and feet bind, Harmony could only see the white light being shined in her face. Her mind was reeling with the quick events that had transpired. All she wanted was to be home! Cuddling up with ice cream, that she may or may not have mixed blood into, and rewatching old movies. And by old we mean the 2150s'.

Instead she was here, Buffy's dead and she's stuck here in this white and cold prison that smells of burning plastic. She scowled at her luck. Harmony actually surprised herself by how shocked she had been by Buffy's death. She blamed it on the slayers reputation as an invincible badass. To be honest, she expected more of a fight from the woman who claimed to beat up a hell god. It almost seemed...unrealistic.

Unfortunately she found she couldn't ponder on the topic as searing pain crawled from her toes. Harmony nearly screamed as she pictured the the sharp utensils cutting into the bases of her toes. _What is this? Some kind of snuff film? Because I don't appreciate it. _

Tears sprouted in her eyes and her back arched. She tried to jerk away from her torture, but to no avail. Her attempts were futile; her feet were completely secured by the steel restraints. Harmony had never experienced such agony before.

After Angel had fired her, she basically took a life to the backseat. Never really becoming involved in anything that may endanger her. That's probably why she was still alive after so many years; she refused to become a nuisance. That was all fine and good, until Miss Buffy managed to screw up her life again. When she still lived in Sunnydale, Harmony promised never to hate being a vampire. Its not that she hated being one now, but sometimes she wonders what she could've done differently.

Harm was ripped out of her monologue by a scalpel slowly inching its way under her toenail. A silent scream lay dormant in her throat, waiting to echo in the otherwise vacant room. Her senses were blocked by the agonizing sting as the nail on her big toe was pushed upward. Her eyes wrenched shut and her tears dampened her hair.

Why was this happening to her? She hardly ever did anything evil besides feeding on the essence of humanity. That wasn't even her fault, she just couldn't stand the taste of pigs blood. They got Buffy, just let her go already. Then realization awoke Harm from her tormented daze. They got _Buffy_. No one would save her now.

Harmony would be added to the many disappeared. The cloaked angelic figures, the man who watched her as she fought, Willow's ambiguous message. They all were warnings to Buffy. Not Harmony. The blonde vampire was just a simple pawn for their plan to eradicate the endless slayer. It had to be. This is the price Harmony would pay for knocking on Buffy's apartment door that day. Harm had done exactly what they all wanted, without even an inch of suspicion coding her mind. God! How could she have been so stupid!

Goosebumps spread over her skin as the hands of her torturers resulted her feet to a bloody mess of toes with ten less nails. The pain was unbearable, and Harmony briefly wondered how she had not passed out from shock yet. She absently felt the surgical utensils carve up her leg and stop at her torso. The horrors that followed remain unmentionable as Harmony pleaded for sleep. Whether she meant literally or figuratively, we could not say, but the vampire could never forget the mangled display that was her lower half.

_No one will be coming for me._

* * *

Jerry changed his mind. Over the past few hours since the elimination of Elizabeth a.k.a. Buffy, he's been feeling ill and paranoid. He knows it's silly, but he can't shake his unease. She was different, that much he knew, but something in his gut tells him not to be so naive. Jerry was the one who ordered to keep Buffy's companion under raps until he could figure out what was wrong with him. He had no idea why the master wanted to keep the vampire alive. Other than having a connection with Buffy, she was otherwise a pretty generic demon.

In fact, her still "breathing" caused even more discourse for Jerry's nerves. Every time he closed his eyes he could see her limbless body with jagged bones and flesh. Her eyes staring at him wherever he went. Standing in the darkest corner of his room. Looming over him as he slept, her dead reddened eyes leering at him like he was poultry.

Watching him. Waiting...for what exactly? Hardly any time had passed since her death. He was just shaken up is all. Nothing to be so worked up over. No matter what he told himself, or what the others said, he knew how grave his predicament was. His fear prompted him to go down into the cells quarters.

He strolled down the white halls to find Harmony's current boarding. He expected the usual screams of pure agony, but was startled to hear hardly anything. Jerry assumed that his employees weren't doing their job and burst open the door with the intent of reprimanding them. As it would turn out, they were doing everything in their power_ to _have her react.

They turned to face Jerry with perplexed expressions. The lady on the left who wore the required lab coat and scrub was the first to speak. "The girl has made no notable sound of distaste against our actions," Her accent was clearly British, and her eyes a stony color, "all we heard were small gurgling noises."

Jerry felt shivers run up his spine. This woman before him felt off and out of place. Everyone here was some kind of sadistic killer, no there was the occasional off colored person every now and then. But this woman...was wrong. He could picture her wearing a crooked smile under that scrub, despite her overall seriousness. Her partner at least had the aura of the average worker.

Shaking off his blatant paranoia, Jerry moved over to stare down at Harmony. Her body was in a detrimental state. Still, her eyes fluttered and gave signs of conciseness. To be truthful, he was amazed at her persistence. If what the doctors said were correct, she managed through her physical torment without screaming for the satisfaction of her predators. If she hadn't been connected with the source of his fear, he would have complimented her before ending her miserable unlife.

Unfortunately, these were different circumstances, and he would have to allow her inevitable turmoil to proceed. Turning to the doctors, he glanced at the man before returning his gaze to the woman. Her dark hair contrasted with her white uniform and pale skin. Jerry shuddered as he noticed the crease of a smirk through her scrub. He swallowed nervously, stiffly nodded at the two, and exited the room.

Jerry decided it was best to surround himself with other people, he was too worked up to be alone in his room at the moment. He entered the break room and to his relief, there were about three or four others present. He sat at one of the empty tables to collect himself. He's never been so out of sorts over a clienteles demise before, yet dead actually seemed like the wrong word to describe Buffy.

Sure, he neglected to do his homework and research Elizabeth's history, which in hindsight was the ultimate wrong move. The problem was that the master had claimed that it wouldn't be necessary, "She's a fickle one, but you wouldn't be able to silence her anyway," He had said. Jerry still doesn't know what he meant by that. Nor was he in any position to question it. But as he looked back on it, the masters words put him on edge.

Almost like he knows something more than Jerry had first presumed. Something sinister.

* * *

It always was a weird feeling. It was on the brink of tickling and stinging. Perhaps you would never get used to it. It's always nice when you wake up from it though. You always feel refreshed and far more powerful than beforehand. Plus, you feed that sadistic and masochistic side of you that likes to entertain your captors for a short while. It makes for an enjoyable show when they realize your abilities. Who is the frightened one now?

Right slayer?

* * *

The place smelled rancid, yet that didn't keep Buffy from opening her bloody colored eyes.

* * *

**I hope you didn't think I would actually kill Buffy off this early in the story. But, that would make for a nice twist. ...I think. Oh, and although I will be using some elements from the comics, they are not canon in this story. The only Buffy comic that is canon in this is the Fray series, and that takes place a few months before this fic. But don't worry about having to know the story of any of the comics; I'll be explaining most of it anyway through context clues. I thought I'd like to clear that up.**


	10. Feral Instinct

**I'm tired. Probably my longest chapter yet, but I wanted to wrap up the first arc in ten chapters. I really hope you enjoy, I spent a while on this one.**

* * *

Jerry had no idea how long he stayed in the break room. Before he knew it, he was alone in an empty space. Shaking himself from his daydreaming, Jerry picked himself out of the chair and grabbed a drink from the fridge. He needed to loosen up or else people might start to question him. This facility and the many across the planet were no stranger to insanity. Still, the master and his colleagues were not foolish enough to allow a clearly ill minded cop to be put in charge. Jerry couldn't allow himself to fall to that level. Because who knows? Today paranoia, tomorrow schizophrenia. He wasn't an expert, but he knew when his own brain was out of sorts.

Gulping down his alcoholic beverage, Jerry gathered himself. _What is wrong with me? _He rubbed his forehead tiredly. Excluding his wrenching gut, he settled with getting some rest. Jerry stumbled out of the break room and retired to his personal quarters.

Upon entering his small dorm, Jerry practically tripped into his bedroom. He collapsed on top of the comforter and fell under as soon as his head hit he pillow.

* * *

_"Have you ever forgotten why you walked into a room?" I don't know. It was never something I thought about._

_"Upon entering that room, you wanted to get something important before leaving on some human trip. You wonder what that thing was..." Your a tad too close for comfort, Miss...?_

_"Blame the door, says psychologists. That is an understandable explanation I suppose. Though, there is another reason you have forgotten that oh so important item." Please, stop. Your eyes, oh god, your eyes._

_"You ever notice that shadow in the corner of your eye? It's behind you. Creeping with its out of place limbs, cracking with just the right amount of volume. There are many demons that intend to frighten rather than kill. But all demons are the fault of one man." You..you, are not my savior. Get away! Satan!_

_"No, I'm afraid you're wrong about that. It wasn't my doing that you're here now." Stop right where you are! I have backup, I-I'll call the master to kill you! Please, don't hurt me!_

_"It was God."_

_A-ahh!_

_"Big brother! Mommy told us to stay out of the basement. She brought a weird man down there." Shut up! Stop please! I'll do anything!_

_"Their screams echoed for miles didn't they? And what about you? Saving your sister hardly graced your mind. Your own wellbeing was of the only importance." You don't know anything! It was too late for her! I-I had too!_

_"You are a pathetic boy. How could you grasp the masters true intentions. Oh, but it didn't matter did it? As long as your skin was safe." No. No you're wrong!_

_"Am I really? Jerry?"_

* * *

"No."

Jerry bolted out of bed. His eyes darted around his untouched room with renewed fear. He crouched into a ball in attempt to calm himself. _What the hell was that? _It's been a long time since he's dreamt of his childhood. Let alone about the devil. How on earth could he allow himself to become so childish? It was downright humiliating.

He closed his eyes calmly and smiled. Look at him. This was absolutely foolish. He should be out with the guys getting wrecked for his victory. He took down Elizabeth. The infamous endless slayer who conquered the world, the galaxy, with her porcelain skin and painted nails! He should be grateful that he's even alive. Yet here he was, sniveling like a senile diaper prone snot monster.

He sighed happily. For once since the incident, he felt at peace. How silly he had been! Jerry pulled himself out of bed and went into the kitchen. There were no windows in his suite, so he estimated that it must've been Wednesday evening by now. A full day since his pathetic episode. Perhaps that dream was necessary for his recovery.

Jerry poured himself some coffee contently. He settled at his little table sipping his caffeinated drink. He sat a few minutes leaning back on his chair, idly thinking of trivial things, when a sudden realization horrified him. He never made any fresh coffee. He hadn't had coffee in the last few days to be exact.

Jerry sprung out of his seat, his gaze shifting around the kitchen. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the shadow in the doorway. Buffy casually leaned against the doorframe, mug in hand. She arched an eyebrow and smirked mischievously.

Jerry stared at the woman with a dumbfounded expression. In all his years, words have never failed him before. In this circumstance, he had trouble remembering his own name. He cleared his throat nervously.

"Y-your dead." Jerry said, past confidence drained.

Buffy giggled slightly, "Smart one, you should consider stand up." He choked. Her voice a seductive mocking, the slayer made no move to seize him. He figured she enjoyed his reaction. Jerry's knees gave out. How could this be possible?! He thought he was well immersed in the demon world. No one ever told him this could happen!

"You're dead!"

He could feel his mind crashing down. Simple mind. Uncomprehending, he shifted to his feet and backed to the counter. Buffy watched with curious amusement, as Jerry grabbed the nearest weapon. He charged toward the blonde and aimed for her face. Jerry tightly held his eyes shut as he felt the utensil meet flesh. The hesitation to open his maddened orbs dragged on for a few solitary seconds, before taking a look at the girl.

"Normally I would have some kind of joke about this, " Buffy said, hardly believing her eyes, "but I-this takes the cake." A spatula. _A spatula_. Tears welled in both Jerry and Buffy's eyes, though for completely different reasons. That's it. Her shrill laughter rung in his ears. He's just sealed his fate.

The slayer's eyes flashed fiercely, and yanked the spatula out of his hand. Jerry yelled as he was thrown to the floor violently. Buffy towered over him with renewed malice. He scuttled back as far as he could before hitting the counter. Looking back with horror, Jerry watched while Buff knelt over his form and hooked her fingers under his chin. She feigned a look of concern, "I would've expected more from you if I hadn't seen your sniveling little episode. Is my death truly that terrifying?" Her lips turned up in a menacing smirk, teeth glinting.

Jerry's face paled as Buffy slowly and tediously reached behind her; curling her fingers around the object. The slayer brought it up for his viewing pleasure.

How can one be so amused and disgusted? He had no answer; he's never felt so divided about a simple object in his life. Which has to mean something; he works for the master after all. He chanced looking into his predators orbs. Her pupils were cat-like, thin and narrowed, yet held a jagged flavor like barb wire. The white yolks of her eyeballs contrasted darkly with the bloody color she glared at Jerry with. He almost thought he could reach into them and find himself transported somewhere else.

"I could very well sit here and torture you," Jerry openly sobbed at the comment, "it certainly would be appropriate considering the ruckus you've made for me. But I have some personal business to attend to and can't spare the necessary time."

Buffy pressed her knee harshly into Jerry's goods, relishing in the whimper she obtained from it. She continued talking. "I'll make this as quick and efficient as possible." Reaching behind her to the left, Buffy noticed a metal bar attached to the doorframe. Grabbing it, she violently ripped it from its base. Jerry squirmed and wrestled while Buffy flipped him over. Feeling out of options, Jerry's pride diminished and he began screaming.

"Help! Stop this! Somebody!" Buffy growled and pressed firmly on the back of his neck. He froze. "I don't much care for that mouth of yours." The slayer positioned the bar directly below his mouth. It ground against his teeth as Buffy stood up on her feet. Realizing her intentions, Jerry's high pitched screech almost made the slayer cover her ears. Was that really a man? Either that or naive Jerry hasn't hit the wonder years yet.

Jerry couldn't comprehend how his life flashed before his eyes. He knew this was the end, but he held no acceptance for it. It was over and the pain came from his last memory of his sister, battered and bruised, as she pleaded for her brothers rescue. Buffy lifted her foot sharply, and with brutal force kicked Jerry's head into the bar. Like a knife through butter.

* * *

_Wake up_.

Harmony groaned, lifting her heavy eyelids to observe her surroundings. The pain she originally felt resulted to a numb ache. Still, she couldn't muster up the energy to pull herself up without flopping smack onto the table. Harm took this moment to pull her mind back into place. Sniffing, she realized what had awakened her. Blood. Lots of it.

Her mouth watered at the enticing fragrance. She can't remember how many days its been since she's had something to eat. Harm willed herself to move in heed of her pain. Resting against her battered elbows, she noticed the male doctor who had just spent hours reducing her to a bloodied mess, sprawled on the floor with his throat ripped out. His life juice spurting occasionally.

So entranced by the heavenly sight, that the blonde hardly noticed the other woman. "Yellow hair of faux beauty, let me take you to your slayer." Harmony gasped as the one standing before her, was non other than Drusilla. _That ex skank of Spike?! _Harmony would never had imagined that the one to rescue her from all this would be the number one Victorian psycho. Dru spared no time to latch onto the blondes' head and shove it into the still fresh deadman's.

She gurgled briefly, finding her footing, and proceeded to drain the essence of her torturer. A bit too bitter for her liking, but refreshing nonetheless. He wasn't much, but after all that ridiculous amount of blood loss, she heartedly accepted the meal. Harmony drank until he was dry, and continued even after that until Drusilla yanked her up to her feet. Her legs still felt awkward and disconnected, but she could manage to walk. It was standing in the blunt light, that Harm realized her nakedness.

The blonde blushed deeply, and tried to cover herself from the other. To her great chagrin, Dru laughed breathlessly. "You hide nothing I've never seen before." This only made the heat in Harm's face brighten.

The elder vampire reverted to her grave expression, "We must flee, your prince awaits." Harmony had no idea what she was blabbing about, all she cared for was finding some coverage. She didn't give a rats ass if hell opened up and swallowed the Earth, she refused to prance about in the buff. Unfortunately, the only reasonable cloth was the lab coat on the recently dead man. _Oh well. It's better than my birthday suit._

She slipped on the sticky garment and buttoned it tightly across her chest. Drusilla spared no time to grab Harmony's arm, and drag her into the whitewashed hallways. The halls were narrow and devoid of any color. The blonde felt dizzy from the winding tunnels and blank walls. She was perfectly content in letting Drusilla lead.

That is until, they were joined by a group of threshold guardians. "Oh great!" Harmony cried in frustration. There's always something! Drusilla on the other hand, grinned savagely. Why is it that she's always surrounded by blood thirsty monsters? Kind of ironic when she thought about it.

Not to mention, Harmony wasn't even sure what type of monster Buffy was. Surely not human, but a vampire seemed unlikely as well. Not like it mattered. She was dead either way. She surprised herself with forlorn thoughts. She doesn't care, she didn't like Buffy anyway.

She wasn't given the time to dwell on this, as one of the guards came up from behind. She turned sharply as the man brought down a stake. "Go to her now!" Drusilla shouted, pushing Harmony out of the way. The blonde vampiress gasped in horror. The wooden had penetrated her chest.

Harm gaped at Drusilla, and for the first time since she met the elder, she noticed a peaceful normalcy cross over her eyes. "Dru-" Why would she do such a thing! Since when did a god knows how old vampire care about her some bottle blonde like Harmony?! It made zero sense to her. Her skin and bones became nothing. And the brunette disintegrated.

It happened so quickly. Harmony had been graced with another chance at freedom. All of it was wasted, because of her own stupidity. How could she be so...so..moronic?! The blonde rubbed her face angrily. No. _No_. This would not go on anymore. So help her, Harm was going to get out of this place. Out of Manhattan. Maybe she would finally go to France.

A red hot feeling entered her nerves, and the vamped out woman cursed furiously. Her yellow eyes darted towards the perpetrator. She lunged at the man; throwing both of them to the ground. "Weak." Harmony sunk her teeth into his neck, and outwardly retracted, revealing various veins and arteries. She quickly made due with the others, reveling in the satisfaction it gave her. That's right. She _was _a monster. Nothing could change that, and she didn't want to.

She could perhaps be a terrifying as Buffy one day.

* * *

_No clothes. Wonderful_.

Not that anyone cared when they were dead, but Buffy did find walking around naked and bloody to be rather unconventional. What was left of her past outfit was reduced to torn scraps. Completely useless and left nothing to the imagination. That's not what was important. One question though: how the hell is Buffy supposed to weave her way through this place?

Each section she brought herself into was always the same as the last one. The walls nearly drove her insane with their whiteness. _This must be how every other race feels_. It was safe to say that both Harmony, and the master of this place were nearby.

As much as Buffy loathed Jerry's cowardice, he had only been a part of the problem. From what she had observed in this dump; this could only be one of the many facilities around the world. One person was in charge of everything, and he or she made the grave mistake of making themselves known.

"You stupid assholes!"

_That voice_... Buffy's attention was drawn from the infuriating walls to some actual color for once. Blood. So much blood. She was a bit relieved by the change in scenery. "This is for killing them! They were my ticket out!"

"Harmony?" Well. What was anyone expecting? It was nice to know that she was okay-not that her well being mattered to Buffy, but her voice was more grating than usual. The slayer turned the corner to find a royally pissed off Harm in nothing other than bloodied lab coat. _This could be interesting_.

It was an understatement to say Buffy was surprised. In all the years that the slayer knew Harmony, she never had expected to see that familiar glimpse of malice in _her _eyes. _A strange occurrence indeed._

Buffy kept to the shadows and watched with curious amusement. The blatant angry hunger in the vampire's eyes, the glittering teeth beneath the blood and darkness, and the rigid animal that craved only tainted souls. All were elements that were otherwise otherworldly concerning Harmony.

It was hard to identify her current feelings toward the other blonde. Buffy wasn't sure liked the vampire, but her old loathing certainly seemed a bit strong. In those old days of high school where Buffy cared only for the well being of others, and Harmony cared only for herself. To be frank, Buffy hardly knew Cordelia's lackey. Sure, they both had distaste for one another, but it never went any further than that.

Then college started, and Harmony accepted her newfound immortality without a blink of an eye. Like she hardly comprehended the permanent consequences of vampirism. The slayer wouldn't be surprised considering it was Harm. Buffy rolled her eyes, remembering how she and Spike had been, 'going out'. That was a laugh; even the most dimwitted of individuals could tell Harm was only a means for Spike to work out his sexual frustration.

Then there were the 'complex' attacks Harmony aimed at Buffy. It had been a while since she'd laughed that hard. After that, there had only been a scarce amount of confrontations before Harm left Sunnydale forever in a jealous rage. They didn't meet again until after the fall... Harmony's stricken face, as somber acceptance crossed her features. Buffy never liked the vampire, but at that moment she could sympathize with her. It was quite surprising that Buffy still felt that sympathy even now. Those memories were hardly anything she wished to mull over.

What was not surprising was the length it took for the vampire to notice Buffy. _Her lack of awareness is astounding_.

Harmony's yellow orbs and senses registered the other presence with her. _That's odd, I thought I just killed the last one_. Her previous carnal bloodlust quickly simmered as she faced head on with the familiar figure. _It's not possible... _Harm's bumpy face melted away; and denial entered her mind.

"Buffy...?" _I must be seeing things, did I actually care that much?_ Harmony was horrified by the notion. God forbid she become one of the many that unleashed the bad omen of caring for Buffy. _I would totally die._

"NOPE. Goodbye." The vampire swiftly turned and headed away, much to Buffy's astonishment. The slayer huffed irritability.

"Hey...HEY!" She yanked Harmony backward, forcing her to lock eyes. The vamp's head arched to focus on Buffy's face, and with Harm's back literally inches away from the other's chest. It was a thoroughly awkward position. Only made more so as Harmony realized that Buffy was very, very real...and naked. The slayer was unfazed by this fact, and her expression displayed only annoyance.

"B-B-Buffy...I-ah.." Harmony was flustered beyond her wits, and the slayer was still naked! Buffy sighed and released her grip. As soon as they disconnected, Harmony jumped a measurable amount space away. With the enchantment lifted, the blonde vampiress regained some form of composure.

"You! How!? Why!?" Not as articulate as she would've hoped, but Buffy got the gist. The slayer crossed her arms and gave the other female a tired look. "I can explain later, but we need to get out of here first." She sounded impatient, like she's told this story a thousand times before. Still wary, Harmony calmly accepted the excuse for the time. It didn't seem as if Buffy were misleading her, but she had to remain careful. She nodded reluctantly.

Buffy rewarded her with a rare genuine smile, something Harmony found herself pleasured by. How odd indeed. They roamed the halls in companionable silence, and Harm let her mind wander. After the overall shock, she found herself relieved at the liveliness of Buffy. She may have ripped those previous men to pieces, but deep down she knew she wouldn't have been able to escape on her own.

It hasn't really sunk in yet, but Harmony only wished she hadn't made a mistake in following Buffy. Sad remembrance reared its head and she broke the emptiness. "Drusilla rescued me from those guys." Much to her interest, Buffy stopped abruptly. Her face turned cold and apathetic, her red orbs trained on something unseen.

"I deduce those were her ashy remains back there?" Harmony gulped at the icy steel lacing her voice, and she spoke softly, "That's why I got mad." It was a stupid, clunky response, but Buffy merely nodded and continued her walking; not bothering to care if Harmony followed or not. The timid vampire could feel the air around her drop below temperature, and she knew that these next few hours would be stressful.

* * *

The halls were seemingly endless and devoid of any changes, until a single door obstructed their view. In typical Buffy style, she kicked the door down in one fell swoop. It was the same vacant room the slayer had found herself in upon entering this fowl place. Where she had found Dru... The knowledge of her death had hurt, but the remains of her earlier presence was almost unbearable.

Still, she entered cautiously with Harm close behind. This may be their exit out. Hours before, Buffy would've slaughtered everyone and everything thing before heading home to her much need caffeine, but she had obstacles this time. It was almost certain that Harmony would get killed in the process, and the fact that everything was turning into a much bigger enemy than she had first thought. _It always does._ The best course of action was to leave and investigate the history of these locations.

Harmony's nostrils flared at the scent. "Oh god!" She covered her nose. What squalid thing could've left that? If Buffy didn't take too kindly to the smell, she didn't show it. Her mind was trained on finding an opening that wasn't engulfed by the stench. When she had first come in this way, she had felt faint air ventilation. Whatever the smell was coming from though, she hoped not to find out.

Just as she thought she found the path to the exit, the door slammed shut, leaving the two in thick blackness. Nothing has gone particularly wrong yet, and Buffy grabbed Harm's wrist before following the path.

"They know we're here, but I can't take any risks like usual with you around." Buffy said breathlessly. For some reason, Harmony felt dejected. Of course she'd be burden, but the dumb blonde didn't have to say it so explicitly. Buffy saw what she was like back there, wasn't that enough to be valued? Apparently not in the slayer's eyes.

Harmony pulled back harshly, releasing her arm from Buffy's grip. Buffy craned her head towards Harm. "What are doing? We have to leave." She sounded genuinely confused.

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you." To put emphasis she stomped her foot. It came out more childish than she pictured in her head. Buffy's face turned dark, and that cold atmosphere returned. Harm refused to make her trembling known. She was going to stand up for herself. She almost thought she gained the upper hand if it weren't for the anger she felt radiate off of the slayer.

"I wish only the same, but you'll die here if we stay any longer." Her voice held barely contained fury. Warnings went off in Harmony's brain but she ignored them. "See? You don't care about me at all! You only care about convenience, and you're just scared that you'll have to put in the extra effort with me around! I sick of everyone casting me away! It's not fair!"

Harmony finished her outburst with a dramatic huff and crossed her arms. She couldn't look at Buffy for fear of what she would see. Her tone grew low and silky. "Watch your mouth little girl, or the big bad's gonna bite. You seem to be incapable of understanding that I'm trying to keep you safe."

"But you don't trust me enough to hold up on my own!"

"You're right. I don't."

The vampire gasped, and risked a look at the blonde. Buffy's face was apathetic, devoid of any concern for Harmony's feelings. "Why?" She managed, cursing her whispered and meek response. The cold facade broke away, and Buffy sighed tiredly, "You have hardly any useful experience, and frankly are too weak for my taste," She scowled at the slayer, trying to distract herself from the stinging in her chest, "but, you have potential. And when we leave this place I want you to prove me wrong."

The vampiress could feel the pressure lifting, and Buffy proceeded, "I don't like you, but I feel that when put forth the effort...I could have respect for you." It didn't sound like much, but when it came from Buffy, it felt like she was floating. Harmony almost envisioned herself as an equal with the slayer at that moment, something she never thought she would even consider.

_I'll never understand you, Buffy Summers._

Without even thinking, Harm grabbed the slayer's hand. Buffy flinched slightly, but otherwise didn't pull away. "Alright. We should totally go then." She finished clumsily. Buffy smiled again.

"Yes yes, and they all lived happily ever after." Harmony hardly registered the foreign voice before Buffy bolted toward the presence fiercely. The disembodied voice merely laughed at her attempts. "Oh my sweet Buffy, your magnificence hasn't changed at all."

Harmony tried to see through the blackness, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. Buffy laid a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "He's not in our dimension, he has no intention of leaving either."

"My clever girl, I never can trick you can I? Of course, I do find it odd that you'd associate yourself with such a naive vampire. Most shameful indeed."

Every time he spoke, Buffy could feel she recognized him from somewhere. It didn't feel like Angelus, but it was annoyingly familiar. She couldn't put her finger on it, but his syrupy sweet voice reminded her of the childlike days before her mother died. Something about him made her feel like she was about to be reprimanded by an adult. It did not bode well.

Harmony's face grew red, and she responded hotly, "I'm better than the slayer, plus I get to live forever!" It was lame, but the vampiress didn't care for being outwardly insulted. To her disgrace, he simply laughed at her sad remark.

"You are both an amusing pair, I admit. But in the end, Buffy will not need you. Not if I have a say in it."

"Then shut your mouth!" Harmony continued her fruitless banter. The lack of any movement from Buffy put her on edge. Why wasn't she saying anything?

Meanwhile, the slayer felt chills run through her body. This voice brought a large amount of dread. Memories that made no sense popped up. It was like being given the wrong pieces to a puzzle. She had a fuzzy picture in her mind, but there was no evidence to make it clear. The confusion cause her tingling fear to be replaced with frustration, and silently she yanked Harmony roughly to the estimated exit.

"Hey, Buffy, what..." She trailed off. They reached the hole Buffy made earlier and climbed out, making their way into the night air. The fading voice cackled behind them, "Gosh, you don't even see what's right in front of your face, do you? Well, big surprise there, all you ever think about is yourself."

The words pained the slayer immensely, and she had no idea why.

* * *

_The brave prince had rescued the princess. The two happily returned to their enchanted kingdom, their past far behind them. They were finally wed, and their light heart brightened with purity._

_Even the brightest of lights die out eventually._


	11. Trivial Importance

Dawn creeped over the horizon, such beauty being emitted through the fresh clouds of spring. One would shrivel under the sheer power the light of day held. Marvel at its grace, for the sun always comes back for more.

To say that it was awkward when they got home was an understatement. Harmony was beyond confused, and Buffy was in a sour mood. So it was no surprise when they dragged their feet through the door, that the air held a heavy weight to it. Harm could feel her skin prickling, and she shuffled her feet while Buffy headed for the couch. She plopped on the sofa; still very naked mind you.

Harmony palpably averted her eyes from the magnitude of skin that the slayer uncovered. No words passed between them for some time, and Harm could've believed the television exploded without question. Mustering up the courage, Harmony opened her mouth, "You mind explaining what the hell that was!?" It came out more forceful than she would've liked, as her trust for Buffy was still faint. No one could blame her, she did deserve a ton of answers.

Buffy laid back nonchalantly, seemingly unfazed by Harm's outburst. She stretched her arms and yawned. "Calm down will you? I'll tell if you can learn to stay zipped." The vampire grumbled and sat herself on the very end of the sofa, as far away from Buffy as she could. The slayer sighed and directed attention to Harmony.

"If I'm gonna get splainy, I'll have to start from the top." Harm raised an eyebrow, but remained silent. "Willow and I...back then...after Sunnydale, and before I knew Spike was alive." The vampiress laid back, waiting patiently for Buffy to gain her stance to speak. It was quite obvious she was in for a ride if she was talking that long ago. Fully prepared to hear Buffy's life story, Harmony settled comfortably in the cushions.

"Faith and I had a thing." _That_ was not what she prepared for. Harm bolted out of the softness of the couch, flailing to the floor. "Wait what?!" Buffy stared at the bumbling vampire and rolled her eyes.

"I guess since you hardly knew who Faith was it would be hard to understand, but it was obvious to everyone else of her angry gay feelings for me." Harmony couldn't believe what she was hearing. Buffy, and a woman...! The vampire went stiff. "Wait! So all along you were gay!?" Buffy was taken aback, and looked quite offended. She leveled eye contact with the blonde and glared. Harm flinched at the slayer's irritation.

"No, I'm not and never was gay. There is a word that your narrow mind must've never picked up. I still very much like both men _and_ women." She finished her lecture with a huff. Still a bit jarred, Harm restated herself on the couch and waited for her to continue. "Sorry." Her eyes downcast, looking like a reprimanded child.

"Now then," Buffy said, composing herself, "We were together for nearly a year and a half. I had trouble convincing myself at first, but I realized how well we complimented each other. I was actually happy, something I hadn't been in a long while. And I felt that I could bring myself to move on from Spike's 'death'." She looked away and sighed wearily. Harm noticed a far away look in her eyes as she proceeded her story.

"It all ended when we went on my-her last mission together. Apparently this vamp nest had been taking over hospitals one by one. And we were sent to snuff them out. Simple enough. But, it never could be that simple could it?" At this point, Buffy wasn't even aware of Harmony's presence, talking to herself more than telling someone a story.

"Faith got turned. I don't remember how or when, but I couldn't believe it at the time. I carried her body back to our room and waited. I didn't know what I was doing, or why I just sat there. For the first time in a while I was at a loss of what to do. I felt helpless." Buffy's eyes glittered. Harmony felt her heart go out to the woman across from her, but as fast as the feeling came it disappeared. Harm mentally scolded herself. Getting attached will only end in ruin.

Buffy carried on, the crash of waves echoing in her ears.

* * *

_Buffy felt exactly like she did before she killed Angel, before she jumped to her death, and before Spike perished with Sunnydale. She knew that a piece of her would be broken along the way, but not sure how. Faith lay dead atop their shared bed, as she anticipated the inevitable. Only this time, Buffy couldn't be certain if her heart would let her. Oh sure, she's always been the strongest one, but the bitter loneliness that gnawed at her like a rat seemed to finally reach her core. She was sick of being strong, and even considered the possibilities of letting a Faith stay. The only thing that still managed to hold her back from doing so was Faith herself._

_What would she want? It couldn't be this. Buffy used to have nightmares of turning into a vampire, but never has she wished to be one in Faith's place. It was undeserving, for the light of her life to disappear for the third time. She wondered if the darkness could ever light up again._

_Buffy dropped her wait to the floor, tearing her eyes away from her once living lover, to the heavenly sunset out the window. What's the point of having an army of faux slayers if they bring no happiness? What's the purpose of staying here? She had no answer. Soon enough her eyes fluttered shut, no longer having the energy to care about the consequences._

_Upon opening them again, she noted the sound of ruffling fabric. It was dark outside, and the moon hung solemnly in the sky. The vampire rose from the sheets. She observed the room surrounding her with interest. Then she zeroed in her sights however, with the buxom blonde slumped against the far wall._

_Vampiric Faith shifted out of her demon, and crawled towards the slayer. When she was just inches away from the woman, she sniffed hungrily at the heavenly scent, but kept her composure. Buffy lifted her head and sized up this new Faith. "Just get it over with. I'm tired." She said wearily. Nothing could give her the enthusiasm for a fight, and dying would certainly be relaxing. But Faith did no such thing. _

_Instead, Buffy felt herself flinch involuntarily when the vampire raised her hand and brushed a piece of golden hair from her face. The soft gesture spoke words, and Buffy could feel tears prick the edge of her eyes. Looking ant her other half, the slayer croaked, "Why?" Faith smiled. She reached out and grasped Buffy's cast away stake._

_She placed the infernal weapon in Buffy's palm, and sat back patiently. The blonde could feel her heart catch in her throat at Faith's implications. As the wetness cascaded down her face, she realized with awe that Faith could truly be the strong one. Buffy's brought a shaky hand up and pointed the stake to its familiar destination. Faith closed her eyes, fully expecting what's to come, but cracks an eye open at Buffy's hesitation._

_Instead of turning her to ashes, Buffy hooked a finger in Faith's collar. They were soft and gentle, and a single tear dropped from the brunette's eye. The two connected their lips for the last time, and the stake pushed through skin._

_She had to move out after that, her eye still stung from specs of dust. She took up boarding with Willow, a grave mistake that she never thought she would regret. When the red head looked at Buffy, she saw a broken heart that she could fix. This small observation would lead to her falter and demise._

_Later Buffy prepared to move to Rome where Dawn was waiting for her. It would be her last few days with Willow, and although the thought of Faith still burned relatively fresh wounds, Buffy wanted to celebrate with her best friend before leaving. After this, they wouldn't be seeing one another for while. The only consolation she had was her remaining contact with her dear friend._

_The slayer had begun to feel selfish for heavily relying on Will's emotional support. Sure, it was reasonable and Willow said it was perfectly fine, but she couldn't help but feel irrationally self conscious. Almost all her bags were packed, and Buffy had just a few books to organize before she called the movers. That's when it happened._

_It had been by far the strangest experience she had ever been through. Almost to an unbearable point without hurting. She hardly noticed it at first. Upon shuffling through some trivial papers, a soft pressure built in her chest. It soon spread to her neck, stomach, arms, legs; her entire body. It could only be described as a jelly form under her skin trying to get out. When Buffy looked in the mirror, a bright yellow light was shown just under the surface of her person. _

_Panicking, Buffy ran to the apartment living room where she knew Willow was at. She called out for her friend. "Will-" and stopped short at the sight before her. Willow, her best friend, was engulfed in dark ooze, while a picture of the blonde slayer hang in the center of the room. Chanting could be heard from the witch, as well as an undertone of demonic mumbling from someone unseen._

_"Willow." Buffy whispered, disbelieving. She stood motionless in the doorway, and watched her friend ruin both their lives_

_Buffy should've had a reaction. Shock, anger, worry, sadness; any of these would be reasonable responses to such an ordeal. But no matter how she tried, Buffy could feel...nothing. She had no spirit to call out to that woman._

_Hours passed like minutes as the spell reached its end. Buffy simply sat back watching apathetically while the pressured light within her dissipated. _

_Willow could feel the aftermath of the spell drain from her body. Feeling herself restore, The witch couldn't help but smile in satisfaction. It was painful, watching her best friend wallow in the broken pieces of yesterday. The same agony that the witch still felt dully. Though, it surely was one of the most difficult of rituals she has ever done. Buffy could finally be happy after all these years, something she truly deserved. Plus, Willow wouldn't have to constantly be reminded of Tara by Buffy's forlorn status._

_Will looked up to see the very subject of her thoughts. "Buffy!" She fished through her brain for an explanation. "I-I was just-"_

_"What was it really?" Willow froze. Buffy's voice lacked any empathetic emotion, highlighting only a monotone sound. The last time she heard her talk like that, it was after her second resurrection. She briefly wondered if the spell had backfired._

_"What have you done to me?" The slayer said flatly. Willow dejected. She sighed, not meeting her eyes. "It was meant to rejuvenate your soul. In doing so, it would brighten the good emotions, and dull down the bad ones."_

_Buffy's eyes narrowed. "And what would the side effects be?"_

_"What?"_

_"What is the price I have to pay in order for you to _feel_ better?! Because god forbid anything bad happens around you!" Willow flinched at her raised voice. She stood to face Buffy, still willing to defend herself. If she could just understand why she did the spell in the first place._

_"I just wanted you to be happy! You were so down in the dumps about Faith that I had to make it right!" Willow flashed her signature pout, "I just want you to be happy." It didn't help. Buffy remained stoic as she responded tight lipped, "You didn't answer my question."_

_Will stopped, staring wide eyed at her friend. "I..." She could feel the lump in her throat grow larger, "I just wanted to help." _

_That was the last straw. Buffy struggled to keep a steady voice as she contemplated the logic that must have been going through Willow's mind. She stepped forward, burning flames of resentment in her emerald orbs, "If you thought you were helping, you would've told me first."_

_With that, she turned and left the room; leaving Willow with shreds of her once confidence. They didn't speak for those last two days together. Willow out of timidity, and Buffy out of cold bitterness. The spell seemed to have no effect. On the last day of her stay, Willow was riddled with the fact that she may have ruined her relationship with Buffy over a spell that was ineffective. She had gotten up at two in the morning just to prepare her wards._

_She sat crossed legged in the circle, and commenced the same spell, but with slight alternatives. Buffy would understand why she did it after. Using every ounce of emotional energy she had, Willow poured her sweat into her last chance with her best friend._

* * *

"How do you know these things? I thought this story was supposed to be in your point of view."

"Shut up!"

* * *

_Buffy picked up her duffle bag, finally prepared to get out of the country. It was hard to tell how her and Willow were going to work this out, but Buffy just couldn't bring herself to hate her friend. Sure, she's beyond pissed, but she still loves Will as much as Xander, Giles, and Dawn. There's no denying that. Despite this, Buffy needs to put away her own feelings and focus on the wellbeing of the witch. Some time apart might do her some good mentally._

_She looked back at her once shared apartment. It was time to close this chapter in her life, and to start a new one. Willow hadn't come to at least say goodbye. She opened the door, and forlornly exited. _

_Upon arriving at the airport, Buffy began to feel sick. Her senses dulled and her conscious mind felt faint. She's never experienced anything like it, and nearly vomited at the assault. The slayer noticed others around her with shocked expressions. Before she collapsed, Buffy heard the disembodied voice of Willow, "Let her negativity break away..."_

* * *

"And that's the story."

"What!?" Harmony jumped out of her lulling relaxation. "That can't be it! You've hardly explained anything!" Buffy considered this.

"This is true." She paused, "I just don't feel like finishing it right now." The vampires' eyes bugged, and she couldn't understand the thoughts going through the slayers brain.

"What do mean!?" Harm screeched. She was actually getting into the story. She even thought about writing fanfiction. Though that would be impossible, since she has yet to hear the rest of it!

Buffy yawned, "I have to take a shower. I'll finish after that." The slayer leaned over and sniffed, "Yuck. You should go in after me."

"That's not important! You still have to tell me why you're even alive!"

"Shower. Later."

Buffy got up and casually strolled out of the room. Harmony huffed angrily. "Fine!" She called back, "I'll..just be here then..."

_Let's just hope this doesn't become routine_.

* * *

She spent the entire cleansing shower wondering if she should even tell the rest of the story to Harmony. She's gone over the tale multiple times before, but never has she told it to someone who wasn't close to her. Buffy understood how confused Harmony must've been, but it was difficult to put her vulnerable emotions out in the open. She'd like to keep her dignity. Especially in front of Harm.

She sighed wearily, relishing in the warm droplets pattering on her back. Her life wasn't of the norm, but she had accepted that many years ago. It was the fact that she managed to continue on when she wasn't supposed to. Her story was shut, finished, with the typical happy ending. The happy ending that eluded the audience from the dark and deplorable future that lied ahead.

Buffy slammed her fist against the tiles. It wasn't fair. To any of them. Giles, Xander, Dawn, Faith, Spike, and even Willow. How come they all had their ending while Buffy remained here. Nothing but a shadow of her former self that drags her feet around pretending to be something she's not. Pathetic. How truly dishonorable she was to their memories, and yet she still breathes with the knowledge of their once strength.

And yet, even with these thoughts, Buffy had dealt with them. This new change in her life recently has left her disgusted with herself and the surrounding world. Because when they all disappeared, the only other person left with their past is a shallow plastic tool. Harmony exists, but they cannot. How does that serve any justice? And then there's the slayer, who should have died in the 21st century like she was meant to. Even while the current slayer of this time is fighting, Buffy lives. It was wrong on so many levels.

Soon enough, Buffy felt the water chill. Shivering, she exited the shower and dressed for the evening. These new waves of old emotions threw her off edge, and she believed a difficult path lie before her. Despite her initial annoyance, Harmony asked for an explanation and Buffy was going to give her one. Trivial emotions be damned!

* * *

Harmony heard the familiar sound of a hair dryer, and sighed in relief. That woman could really take her time. Buffy entered the living area with a comb gliding through her yellow hair. For a brief moment, Harm wondered if she was a natural blonde. "You want to get in?" Harmony blinked at the question, she looked up in puzzlement, "Get in where?" Buffy rolled her eyes, "The shower, duh."

"Oh. No, I have to hear the rest." Buffy inhaled, as if she was disappointed in the answer. "All right. But no flashbacks this time, I'm just going to set it all open on the table." Harmony nodded in understanding. Buffy sat herself upon the sofa, and set the comb on the coffee table with a soft, 'clunk'. She turned to address the vampire. Her eyes a deep blue that clashed with her golden hair. Buffy felt an unfamiliar twinge of envy. At least Harmony's eyes retained their humanity outside of bumpy face.

"This isn't a happy story, but it's all I have left to define my identity." She breathed in, and began the beginning of the end. "Willow's spell had worked in just the way she said it would. My deepest negativity did in fact break away. So separate from me that in manifested into its own physical form. All of my hatred, depression, bitterness, loathing made a copy of itself and rampaged through the city. Many had quoted it as the 'evil Buffy era'. I couldn't fight it. At least, I couldn't fight it an win, given that we were genetically identical in almost every way. No one could stop her on their own. She maimed and destroyed everything around her while wearing my face.

"Willow couldn't handle what she had done. She locked herself away and searched day and night for a solution. Xander and Dawn traveled all the way to San Francisco, and Giles from England to help me fight myself. So many people...willing to lend aid, and fix our mistakes. That's when Spike and Angel showed up. I remember feeling light headed over all these new surprises. I had no time to indulge in the many questions I had for the two vamps, and we all rose to battle my evil counterpart."

Buffy paused, unsure of how to proceed. She was barely glossing over the many events that occurred nearly two hundred years back. Had it really been that long ago? There were so many details she failed to mention, but Buffy was afraid of speaking more of them without losing her composure. She looked once more at Harmony, who was listening intently. Seemingly intrigued by the tale. Buffy continued.

"That's when Will had discovered her 'solution'. My mind is foggy about the specifics, but she contacted a presumably wish granting spirit, who offered their assistance. An arm and a leg later, and Willow had unknowingly signed me over to the devil. In the midst of all this, the city had been reduced to brambles. My friends and Willow all observed on a skyscraper rooftop as I faced off my reflection in a final showdown. At the time, I had no idea of the contract I was about to inadvertently sign. Fruitless battling took place, before my own body was impaled by a light post into the side of a building. And...I died."

Harmony spoke up for the first time after a astonishing period of silence. "Is that when you _signed_ this contract? Or was it before you got killed?" Buffy smiled solemnly, "Just getting to that part. When I felt everything go black, a person appeared before me. I could not say what gender they were, but I had been starstruck by their beauty. They offered me the power to end all of this tragedy, and help them in their revolution. Of course, I was skeptical about their proposal. They then explained that if I were to decline, I would move back to the afterlife. At a price. The power would be given to my destructive partner, who would no doubt annihilate everything in her path.

So...I accepted. My gravest regret to this day. I was revived, and I crushed myself under my heel. But not before the death of Dawn or Giles. If I had known about their demise at the time, I would have surely chosen death over anything else. But...I didn't, and I saw once again those eyes of pity from Willow, who stared at me with disbelief and apology. I didn't want to hear it from her. I left for Rome with my closest companions, leaving Willow on her knees bawling her heart out."

Buffy stopped, not feeling up to it to go any further. She felt she had already opened her vulnerability a bit too wide anyways. When she met Harmony's eyes however, Buffy saw nothing but contemplation. The slayer shifted, suddenly feeling overexposed. And in an extremely uncharacteristic instance, Harm moved to embrace Buffy. Her crimson eyes widened in shock, going stiff, not returning the hug nor moving away.

Harm pulled back into herself. Buffy felt her body relaxing. The quiet stretched on before the vampire spoke timidly.

"I can't say I understand what has happened to you, and you still have a lot to explain," She turned her head towards the draped window, refused to meet her eyes, "but I still think you did the right thing."

Buffy broke into a bitter giggle. Harm winced. "Don't try to flatter me vampire. My intentions may have been pure, but the outcome was certainly worse than the latter."

"I don't believe that."

Buffy hooked her fingers under Harmony's chin, and jerked her head to face her own. In a dark voice, she nearly whispered, "You hardly know who I am. And you'll learn soon enough why I'm sinister." She pushed her face away. Harmony stood abruptly, her expression laced with anger. "You're still all goody two shoes no matter how much you say that you're not!" She crossed her arms over her chest, "And I bet you'll live to be the Wonder Woman that you always wanted to be."

Harmony's attempts at cheering up were becoming embarrassing. Buffy didn't need to feel better, she just wanted closure. It was a nice thought, but for her, it could never be that way again. Again she laughed rigidly. She lifted her head and held eyes with the vampire, her own at their most apathetic.

"You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

* * *

**It's been quite a while, but I felt I needed to update before I just give up. I hate doing that, so I pushed myself to continue!**


	12. One Parallel Dimension

**The other day I was on my comPutin, and I saw all these really gay MAY-MAYS of me. So I pressed my 'ban memes' button, but I feel like there are more MAY-MAYS than ever. What's happening?**

* * *

_Elizabeth merely stared blankly at the librarian. Giles brought a shaky hand up to his glasses, and cleaned them with the edge of his shirt. "You should know where she is," he said tentatively, "After all, she can't hide forever. At least not with the foolish tricks she's been using."_

_Elizabeth sized up this man. He had not been like the others, who always claimed a surrounding aura of ignorance. For once, she allowed a smile to break through her cold features. Excluding the witch, Giles is what she had secretly longed for. It's as if he's accepted his role in this endless nightmare. _

_He zeroed his gaze with Elizabeth. "I don't blame you. And I reckon I never will, " he paused, "You'll never be like the monsters you fight. You'll never be her." He forced a reassuring expression, and held his arms out on both sides, "Make sure you tell her that her unfortunate end won't be the last of it."_

_Elizabeth hesitated, catching herself off guard for an instant. She could feel the exit closer than ever before, and he was one of the very last. She's lost count of how long she's been trapped in this...place. It was horrible in the beginning, the sense of hopelessness clouding her mind. Elizabeth can recall the many empty, fake, and disgraceful representations of her former loved ones. Now she knew her torment was coming to an end, and the bedlam was growing desperate. For this Giles that stood before her, had been the first to finally address her situation._

_So when gazed upon him, she felt a twinge within her chest at the thought of what she was about to do next. Elizabeth met his line of sight, and nodded in understanding. Giles' eyes glistened, and he smiled solemnly. "I'm proud of you, Buffy." _

_Elizabeth slashed his throat with her dagger in one swift movement._

_She turned grimly towards the now open doorway. She anticipated what would come next; as this would be the first and last time she would have no knowledge of what was on the other side. One thing Elizabeth knew for sure, a friend would be waiting._

* * *

"This is just priceless!" The master cackled at the sight, while others looked on in repulsion. The master and three subordinates stood in Jerry's kitchen, observing Buffy's work of art. Jerry's body, while battered and bruised, was still in reasonable condition. It was the damage done to his head that enstilled fear and disgust from the master's servants, while he continued to laugh at the display.

Jerry's head was split open from his mouth, to the back of his skull, just barely connected. His eyes dead, and bathed in a pool of his own blood, Jerry looked as demented as gritty roadkill. The master snickered, admiring scene of death.

"He-he looks like a revamped pacman!" He hung his head and giggled profusely. "My darling truly is that of a goddess, I'm so proud!"

One of the more brave associates stepped up, "Um, master, if you mind me suggesting that we track down Elizabeth?" The master let out a few breathless sneers before composing himself. He brushed the tears from his eyes and answered without turning, "There'll be no need for that, my new porcelain doll is nearly finished. She'll be able to find my rosebud soon enough."

With that, he brushed past the others to the exit, and he stopped in the doorway. Without looking back at his listeners, he said as his voice was laced with anticipation, "I'll look forward to seeing my girls together at last." He left in a cold swoop, leaving his subordinates with an unfamiliar chill glide down their spines.

* * *

Despite her very short time here, Harmony could only feel truly relaxed when she was at this apartment she'd like to call home. Sure, Buffy still lived here too, but it was a small price to pay for living in the heart of the city. Speaking of, she hadn't seen any trace of Buffy since their talk yesterday. It annoyed her by how bothered she was by it. The embarrassment still remained from her stupid speech, and Harm wanted crawl inside herself and die every time she thought of it.

She was jolted out of her monologue by sharp knocks on the door. Getting up, Harmony crossed through the living area to answer it. Just short of opening it, she stopped and debated if that was such a good idea. After all, who knows how many people could be targeting the two women, especially after those last couple of days. But then again, it could be just a harmless individual. Better to not take the chance.

Instead of letting who knows what inside, Harmony sat on the couch and waited for the visitor to go away. The knocking turned to pounding, and Harm felt the hair stand up on the back of her neck. _Just a harmless individual. Otherwise why would the bad guys knock on the door?_ Sure enough, the front door was slammed open, revealing a girl Harmony didn't recognize. She jumped at the intrusion.

This female had dark blue shoulder length hair, with the tips dyed a reddish purple. Her eyes were amber, and lips painted black, she wore green baggy jeans, and a black t-shirt that ended above her navel. Her fierce gaze landed on Harmony.

"What's a low down lurk doing in Lizzie's place?" Harm choked, as the girl spared no second to charge the vampire with a stake that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Harmony's back slammed roughly against the couch's metal border. The stranger pressed the sharpened wood under Harm's chin, drawing blood. She flinched at the pain, forcing her vocal cords to cooperate, "I-I live with her..." She was surprised that she could even speak with the internal shock of it all. The girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously, not utterly convinced, but loosened the pressure.

The vampire took unneeded breaths, praying for this intruder to leave. The girl raised an eyebrow, sizing up this infernal creature. She sighed irritability, and retracted her weapon.

She leered down at the vampire, "If what you say be true, tell Liz that Melaka Fray's looking for 'er. If I don' hear back from 'er, I'll be here again." No sooner did she arrive, that this Melaka bolted out of the apartment, leaving Harm in a confused and fearful state.

Harmony pressed against the bottom of her chin, hissing at the sting. _Who in the hell was that? _She had never felt so bombarded by some kind of surprise, that she actually had no reaction to it. This girl just waltzed into her home and threatened her life. Then just _left_.

After moments of the aftershock, it all finally clicked into place. This horrific figure knew Buffy, wielded a stake, and called her a low down lurk. Harmony gulped, feeling waves of disease flowing through her veins. Oh dear.

_Melaka Fray._

Harmony may have just come face to face with the current slayer.


	13. Friendship is Risky, Discord was right!

**There may not be an update for a little as school is ending. Summer time will give me plenty of time to work specifically on this though. Also, Studia Ghibla marathon!**

* * *

"I love you daddy." The master smirked while caressing Yume's silky hair. The black contrasted with his pale fingers. "I know you do," he said lovingly. His creation had finally come to a conclusion, and he looked forward to witnessing his girls' abilities. It's a shame she'll never be as perfect as his sweetness, but he can treat her as he would when Buffy reunited with him.

Yume beamed brightly at her creator, her sharp blue eyes cutting through the darkness. For now, he can be proud of his new specimen. His fingers stilled mid stroke, Yume's smile melted, and she looked to her master in dejection. He was staring at something in the distance that she couldn't see. His expression held a mixture of contemplation, delight, and malice.

Yume shivered, only he could frighten her like this. She looked outside the window at the city before her. The polluted clouds blocked the shining light of the Sun, and the buildings continued on until the measuring tape snapped. Yume noted the aircraft vehicles rushing past the towering pillars that held so many people. From what daddy has told her, this world is just a level in a game. If she does what he says, than she can win. She hates this world for forcing her to play. Yume isn't sure if she wants to win, but she'll be fine if she can at least play as much as she wants. Daddy said she has an older sister also, who happens to be playing the same game. Yume can't wait to meet her.

The master sneered under his breath, catching Yume's attention. He leered down at the child in a grown woman's body, "My dear, I believe it's high time you get some fresh air." Yume tilted her head curiously, "But the air is dirty out there," she said, referring to the outdoors. He chuckled, and stood up. His stature casting the dark haired girl in his shadow. He knelt and hooked Yume up by her arm, "Fresh or not, there are some things I would like you to do for me."

Together they exited the dark room. Yume cradling his arm, and the master walking with stride. The two grinning in their own demented way.

* * *

"What happened to the door?"

"What do you think?!"

"You're intelligence came busting in to tell you to start using it for once?"

...

"That's a long way to go to call me stupid."

"Yeah, I'm a bit rusty after that last mission-seriously though, what happened to the door?"

Harmony sighed in aggravation. How could she be making jokes at a time like this? Buffy picked up the fallen piece and set it against the doorframe. The slayer huffed and shirked off her trench coat, stretching her arms as she sat next to Harm. Harmony instinctively recoiled, "Maybe you can tell me who ruined our door, _Lizzie." _Buffy chuckled, eyeing the vampire playfully. Harmony leaped off the couch and addressed her.

"Some psychopath just blasted into your apartment and tried to scare me to dust!" The slayer raised an eyebrow. "Her name was really weird, it was like..." Harmony paused in thought, "Kaka May. No that's not it, Me llama Ray..."

"You should've told me your real name was Ray." Buffy remarked, a mirthful smile coating her face. Harmony scowled. "Well, I can't remember it, but it was super weird!" The slayer rolled her eyes, lounging carelessly on the couch.

"So Fray baby came to visit," Buffy pouted, "Aww! Why didn't she say anything?"

Harmony glared at the woman. "Well you better say something to _her_, cause that crazy bitch wants to kill me!" The vampire screeched dramatically. Buffy coughed, "And why should I? It's not like you gave me any further benefits to those 'cloaked angels' you spoke of." Harm scoffed, her eyes unable to scrunch in irritation anymore.

"I don't want to die!" She squawked.

"How does this affect me?"

Harmony attempted a smug grin, "Because, if you don't, you'll be attacked by those scuzzy molesters and not know how to defeat them." Buffy's eyes glittered with mirth. She stood up to face the woman, and clamped a hand on her shoulder. Buffy smiled falsely and said in a matter of fact voice, "It's not like you know anything more than I do. And if possible, you probably know less by now. I don't really have to use you as bait to lure them in either, since they're targeting me. Keeping you around wanes on my mental health, and I'll physically not be able to stop myself from hurting you at some point. You also serve no purpose. You're as useless as a guest star on a filler episode."

Harmony was shocked. In all her years, she never felt like such a throw away as she did standing in that room. The vampiress inwardly scowled. If she were honest with herself, Harm would've found herself agreeing with Buffy. But that wasn't how she functioned, and Harmony felt all insults fly right through her, a common defense she used the most. Harm brushed Buffy's hand off her shoulder, and fixed her with a glare.

"Fine. Do what you want, but if that crazy chick comes in here looking for you, tell her I'm not here." Harmony kept any further remarks to herself, not wanting to provoke an unpredictable slayer, and exited the living room.

Buffy watched her retreating form, and sighed. Looks like she hurt the girls' feelings. Such uselessness bothered her more then she'd like to admit. And yet, Harmony's presence brought a strangely familiar and sharp stab within her chest. Buffy stopped herself from following the vampire and apologizing. She couldn't understand why she even had the need to make amends. Sure, it was impressive that Harmony actually had the capacity for a developmental relationship, but it was hard for Buffy to look past the facade that was Harmony Kendall.

Spike wouldn't have given any of this another thought. In fact, as soon as he knew his business was done, he probably would have disassociated himself with her again. He tends to be insensitive like that. Buffy flinched. She remembered her hesitation for allowing Spike into her life. Why should this be any different? Yes, this was clearly another situation, but there is no definitive reason why Buffy shouldn't give her the time of day. It's not like Harm isn't at least a little capable. An excellent example being that event that happened not even a couple of weeks ago. And while Harm is certainly annoying, she isn't unbearable. Her fighting needs a bit of work, instead of just relying on the pure demon. That's how you get killed.

Buffy snapped out of her thoughtful revelations. Was she seriously considering keeping Harmony around for any longer than she had to? She must have really gone off the deep end. Buffy reached into her back pocket, grabbing her cell chip. She turned it on, and watched the screen appear and light up.

"Melaka Fray." Buffy said, waiting for her sister slayers' face to greet her.

* * *

"This goes against all professional boundaries. I will not have such disgraceful responsibility be cast upon me."

"Our most sincere apologies Commander Fray, but due to our current lack of options-"

"You will not pin this on me!" Commanding Officer Erin Fray wanted so dearly to hurt the weakling cop standing in front of her. His shaking as he tried to control her made her blood boil, and burn. She wanted to rip out her gun and shoot at the nearest living thing, blasting a hole into forever. Erin wished to fire all her associates, and command a new brigade of officers that would overthrow this demon ridden city once and for all. However, she did not do any of these things. She was still an eloquent leader, and Erin wouldn't fall to her humanly weaknesses. Her sister might.

"Our orders come from Chief Willis." He said, fear evident.

"This will not stand," Erin's cold eyes pierced through her subordinate. She pounded past the man, and called for a leveler. "he will have hell from me." The leveler arrived, and Erin set herself on the platform, before it moved again. She glared defiantly at the direction of Chief Willis' office. Her icy blue eyes cut through the dark and polluted air.

"I won't succumb, " She growled under her breath.

The leveler reached the towering doorway. The steel surface radiated a cold a and intimidating authority. Erin stepped off of the platform, her feet grounded before her bosses domain. As if the birds and rats were calling her back, the city noise dulled behind her. She refused to give into their pleas, and punched in her PIN number that allowed her inside.

"Commander, I was anticipating your arrival." His hearty voice boomed from the center, laced with amusement. Erin's eyes narrowed.

"Then you already know about my opposition to your orders." She said sourly, practically stomping up to his desk. Chief Willis simpered at her harsh tone.

"What's done is done, and you know as well as I do that I don't go back on my word." Erin cursed the man before her. She knew he wouldn't budge, but that kind of admittance never flew by her standards. Erin was far too stubborn for that, and he was damn well aware. She had made sure of that.

The woman slammed her hands on the wooden surface, "I don't care what you do, leave me out of it." Erin's voice was hard and steady; she forced herself to remain composed. He had no visible reaction to her dangerously close limit.

Instead, Willis turned away and watched the city at night. Cars whizzed by, the tops of buildings were engulfed by the darkened clouds, and the pretense of elegance hung like a fragrant combination of shit and air freshener. A disgusting display of an economically sufficient metropolis. This was still his home, and not even his most admirable subordinate could sway his closed decisions. Erin Fray was still beneath him.

This time, his jolly demeanor vanished. "My mind is made up. That girls future lies in your hands now, whether you appreciate my consideration or not." Erin felt the chains snap. She has never been more livid, and her eyes were nothing more than slits. Her nails dug into the desk wood, drawing blood. So many possibilities of how to unleash her frustration on Willis flashed before her vision. The first drop of blood landed on the pristine carpet.

Erin closed her eyes.

"Very well." She grit her teeth, "I look forward to any further instruction. Allow me to bid farewell...Chief Willis." He smiled warmly, "Excellent. Off with you then. And remember to grant all the love you can to that sweet little girl."

Erin exited his office, and her previously unfeeling appearance disintegrated as soon as the doors locked behind her. The cop let out a agonizing scream, willing her issue to disappear. Wondering briefly if she could threaten it off the planet.

Erin returned to the base, where the sniveling policeman held the girl. The commander observed the child critically. She was an innocent slip of a thing, roughly nine or ten. She was dark skinned, and her wild black hair was restrained in two braids. Her pink oversized sweater enveloped her body and covered her blue shorts. Her chocolate eyes contrasted with the white stuffed bunny she clung to. A sweet little girl that would now be forced into Erin's custody.

Despite Erin glaring daggers at the kid, she just smiled and ran up to the policewoman. "Hi, my names Candra, what's yours?" Candra had the tiny voice of an angel. So chipper, that one who had no context of the past events, would have thought this girl had a life of innocent luxury.

"Commander Erin Fray, but you will call me Commander." It wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement. "I like your blonde hair, Erin." Thus would highlight the relationship between Candra and Erin. The cop leered down at the child, hoping against hope that this was a terrible dream.

"You _will_ call me Commander, now follow me." Erin walked towards her motorcycle, wondering briefly how she would tackle this new mission. The cop would much rather view this child business as simply business. No feelings attached.

"Where are we going, Erin?" Candra had to know what she was doing.

* * *

Buffy entered Mel and Erin's apartment, noting the unfamiliar presence of a stranger. "I'm disgusted that you have a lurk livin' with you." Buffy smirked at Melaka's grumbling. She wouldn't stop going off about it no matter what they talked about. Mel would always steer it toward the subject of Harmony.

"Can you please just get to the point of my being here." The older slayer muttered, hoping Melaka would give her some kind of leverage. Buffy knew something had been wrong as soon as she saw Mel's face. It had held a mixture of urgency, and desperation, something Buffy never would've thought she'd see on Fray baby. Mel plopped on the grungy chair and stuffed a cigarette in her mouth. "Some bitch attacked a federal orphanage last week, 'member that?"

Buffy nodded, she did. Several grenades were launched within the building, killing hundreds. Not to mention that even after that, the terrorist had gone inside and started to single handedly slaughter children and caretakers. If the tale itself hadn't been horrific enough, while authorities were still in search of the suspected, the rescued victims were hunt down and murdered. Most survivors had already been terminated.

"Yeah, well, Sis got stuck with one the little saved tikes." Buffy couldn't help it. She outright laughed at the very idea. Buffy giggled and cackled as she contemplated that scene of events. 'Mother' and 'Erin Fray' were two things were destined never to be together. Which made it all the more entertaining.

Mel wasn't nearly as amused. She happened to share the same apartment with her older sister, and the responsibility of the kid would most likely fall on her shoulders at least half of the time. The younger slayer grumbled at her chittering laugh. Buffy dried her eyes, and proceeded to breath out a few more snickers. Once settled though, she sized up Melaka.

"Why did you need me?" A fairly reasonable question. Mel fidgeted, finding the floor a much more interesting subject. "Well..." Mel coughed, "Erin forced me ta' get you..." Buffy raised an eyebrow. Hardly did she ever see the brave tough-as-nails slayer stumble over her words. This usually meant two things: Mel is in a situation she doesn't understand, or she's been forced into something. Most of the time by her sister.

"Erin wants you to get the girl off 'er hands." Mel spoke hurriedly, in a hardly comprehensive voice. Buffy was speechless. Get rid off the girl? What did that exactly entail? Did Erin want her to kill her? Or maybe find someone else to handle her, perhaps another orphanage. Buffy shook her head. Poor, ignorant, cop. One would think the woman would be more mature than this.

Buffy made eye contact with Mel, and her look was hard set. "You know for a fact that I can't do that." Mel grimaced, "Well I'm not sure who you really are, you're not the most readable person."

"This is Erin's responsibility, and whether she likes it or not, she'll just have to accept it." Melaka tried to look defiant, but even she knew Buffy was right. That didn't mean that Mel wanted a little kid around anymore than Erin did. The blonde pulled her expression to a lighthearted stance. "How about you show me the kid." Mel obliged without much of an argument, and led Buffy into the living room.

There, Buffy saw the cutest little girl she ever hoped to meet in person. Her dark fluffy hair, and oversized sweater made the perfect silhouette against the morning sunrise. It made no conceivable sense as to why Erin was pulling a hissy fit over being the foster mom of this angel. Candra turned to notice the new arrival.

"Are you a friend?" It was such a curious question, but one Buffy understood all too well. She walked confidently to the small girl. Buffy knelt down to her level. Candra backed away slightly at the crimson color that stared her down. The girl felt herself relax at Buffy's affectionate smile that materialized. In a silvery voice, she addressed Candra.

"It depends on the person, but I'd like to be a friend to you." Buffy held out her hand in gesture. Chandra's wide and curious eyes darted to Melaka, who rested against the wall and observed the scene with interest. When she noticed the kid looking for some kind approval, Mel just nodded absently. Candra beamed at the red-eyed lady, and happily joined hands with her.

Buffy felt a few tugs on her heartstrings. The senior slayer stood up, her fingers still conjoined with the girl. She turned to Mel, and winked smugly. The other woman scoffed. "Do what you want, just don't kill the kid. Erin would castrate my tits." Buffy nodded a bit too enthusiastically. She looked down to Candra and said, "You want to spend the day with me?" The child noted the offer with little thought, before shaking her head up and down. A bobble head came to Buffy's mind, and she smirked.

The blonde began to walk in a marching motion towards the front door. With Candra trailing behind, Buffy threw an arm up in a careless goodbye, "Don't wait up!"

As soon as the opening shut, Mel's hands met her face. Gutturally, she groaned. "What 'ave I done?"

* * *

**Believe in our lord and savior, the almighty Chicken Whale.**


	14. Over and Over

**I've taken the time to storyboard, and get some refreshing reviews for this story over the summer. All that matters is I'm back and feel as confident in this fanfic more than ever!**

* * *

Erin entered her apartment with her trademark scowl already in place. Her day couldn't have gotten any worse. First, she overslept thanks to her recent stress over her new responsibility, then when she did arrive at the station, she was called in for an assault down on 3rd, and when they had finally reached the house, they were too late to save the woman. Erin truly felt the weight of failure then, something that only increased when she literally spent the rest of the day chasing the culprit only to come up short of any more leads. The whole ordeal left her with a hollow ache in her chest as she went back to the station. She had felt their judging and disappointed stares, and it was all she could do not to lash out at others.

Erin tossed her coat of the couch and quickly followed after it, feeling a sudden tiredness in her bones. At this point, she could sleep for a week if she wanted. With her poor advancement at work, a small child pushed into her untrained arms, and Buffy's mocking criminal record, the pressure of everything at once suffocated her. Not to mention that Erin already had her hands full with her own reckless younger sister. It was all too much. _Too much. Too much._ Erin pressed the heels of her hands against her eyelids. _You can't save anyone._ All she could see were flashes of that womans dead eyes, so she forced her eyes to open. _That innocent was counting on you, but your own pathetic problems got in the way. You failed her. _The painful ache intensified, and Erin fought to breath normally.

Noisy footsteps forced her back into reality as Mel entered the room. The slayer sized her up with narrowed eyes, as if to say, "What's up with you?" Instead, she classed up her statement with a pleasant, "You look terrible." Erin rolled her eyes, and pushed her issues to the back burner. "Gee, thanks ever so. You watch the kid today?" Mel shifted guiltily. _Oh no. Don't do me like this._

"For the most part..." This time it was Erin's turn to glare at her sister in suspicion. She restrained herself from yelling though, as she's learned form experience that yelling and screaming only served to close off Mel from participating at all. So she held her tongue. SHe continued warily, "Candra's kinda with Lizzie right now." She flinched visibly when Erin mouth cartoonishly dropped in utter shock. It would have been funny if Mel didn't have to face the inevitable screeching that seemed only to come from the police woman.

"You what!?" Erin's voice protruded clear disbelief. How could her sister be so stupid?! While she certainly had no intention to get attached to the child, it was still in her best interest to make she she doesn't _drop dead_. Having someone as dangerous as Buffy with a young girl might as well be the same. Melaka didn't seem to see it that way.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, it's not like Liz is gonna kill the girl." Mel shook her head as if _she_ were the stupid one. "She's a right bitch when she wants to be, but she wouldn't slay a little kid. That's just too sick." The blonde was shaking at this point. She couldn't for the life of her believe that this was happening. SHe clamped her mouth shut from the awful things she would say. _Too much. Too much. Too MUCH. _So in a more preferable fashion, she pushed past her sibling and out the door. Rage and anxiety radiated off her form. The door slammed roughly behind her.

Mel rolled her eyes. Her older sister was so over dramatic about everything. Sure, she was just a little worried, and it was probably a bit foolish to let Candra off with Buffy, but she knew the girl would still be alive. A tad hard boiled maybe, but nothing to flip a tit over. Honestly, if she didn't know better, she would have sworn that Erin had a huge stake up her ass. Still, her worry wasn't completely unfounded. Buffy may not damage the kid, but that doesn't mean there aren't possibilities for other consequences.

Really though, Mel just regretted it because Erin was going to rip her ear off when she got back.

* * *

Erin was actually quite surprised that she didn't have to search the entire city for the two. She was almost a bit deflated when she found them at the local playground. Idly moving back and forth on the swings and conversing like children. which isn't that too far off, even though one of them is around two centuries old. She scoffed, having a formulating plan of scouring far and wide before sending out the search party, eventually locking Buffy behind bars. But as she evaluated her options, it really wouldn't be in her best interest to let everyone, including her boss, that she lost Candra on the second day of having her in her possession. So, she silently thanked Buffy for being such a simple and easy location.

Still, she grumbled heavily as she trudged toward the pair. It wouldn't so any good to look like she was glad Buffy hadn't done anything, that much was clear. Erin came upon them with false disdain. The look on the elder slayer's face said she saw right through her attempts, and she jumped off the swing gracefully.

"You come by to tell us dinner's ready?" Buffy plastered a smile on her face that clearly said 'eat it bitch'. Erin scoffed at the shorter woman, and looked past her to address Candra, "Come on then, it's time to go back." The girl looked between the two, as if she didn't want to pick Erin. This sent a bolt of unfamiliar pain to the pit of her stomach. She ignored it and wrote it off as impatience.

"Don't dawdle." She said firmly, pushing her authoritative figure to front and center. While it only seemed to make Candra more conflicted, she didn't even move until Buffy gave the okay with a warm smile and gesture of the head. Erin's scowl deepened. The kid slowly made her way to the officer. She looked up with the most innocent eyes, and said in a small voice, "You're not mad are you? Mel said I could go with Buffy." Erin rolled her eyes at that. Whether it was about Mel or the fact that she was now calling Buffy by her given name; she didn't know, and was frankly too tired to care.

"Not with you, don't fret." She gave Buffy a hard stare, and with gritted teeth she whispered, "This happens again, and I'll-"

"Yeah yeah, straight to the moon. I hear ya." She interrupted with a bored expression that only added fuel to the fire. Erin closed her eyes in frustration, "Good. As long as we understand each other." With that, she turned away from her irritating face and dragged Candra the the way back. Damn did Buffy piss her off. She always had that expression of arrogance around Erin, like she knew every weakness of hers through and through.

It didn't help that halfway back, the child started to babble about her day with the wretched slayer. "...and then we got ice cream, and she told me all about the story of Cthulhu, and then we went to the park, and this guy tried to take her purse, and she threw him into a bunch of trees so hard that they all fell down! It was so cool!" Erin groaned, trying to tune her out. This is the worst day ever.

* * *

_Elizabeth found herself back at the entrance to Sunnydale High. A false and cheery Sun hung unapologetic in the sky, and the temperature was perfect for a day at the beach. It was all empty, except for two giggling teenagers walking up the step of the school, not acknowledging the abnormal vacancy around them. Then girl on the left wore the typical knee high boots, short leather skirt, and a form fitting white cotton shirt. To top it off with a silver cross and standard blonder hair. Elizabeth and the world around her knew those features, but she would not be distracted by a young Buffy. All her attention was trained on the woman pretending to be a carefree teen. The only person she hasn't seen in the previous decades._

_Her reddish brown hair and youthful innocence was but a mask that Elizabeth knew better than to buy. Willow._

_The pair finally noticed the almost identical woman to the teen on the left. The faux Buffy looked genuinely perplexed, but while Willow tried to look the part, she had a twinge of resolve. Elizabeth glowered at them, but said nothing. The Buffy was the first to question, "Who are you?" A simple statement to infer, but one that she wouldn't answer._

_"Why don't you tell her yourself Willow?" She spat her name out like it would poison her tongue. The witch said nothing in return, but there was a flash of helplessness that crossed her face. The fake turned to Will in questioning, "Wills?" The redhead twitched, but remained silent. Elizabeth grew impatient. "Don't we deserve an answer?"_

_Finally, she spoke, "I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth growled in irritation. "I will not be played for a fool, not by you all people. Now," Her voice became grave and deadly, "tell her what you've done to me!" The witch shuddered palpably. The fake Buffy looked at her nearly double, then back at Willow before stepping forwards in her direction._

_"Are you me?" A beat._

_"No."_

_"Then who-"_

_"I am me, but you're just a puppet. Meant for the sole purpose of trying to keep me here."_

_The fake paused at that, her mind elsewhere, "But, I don't feel puppety. I feel like me. All slayerly and buff."_

_A ghost of a smile appeared on Elizabeth's face, but it was more sinister than anything else. Willow hung in back, not interfering while remaining observant._

_"I know, and so does your friend over there." The fake returned her gaze to Will. "What is she talking about?" Still nothing. Elizabeth practically snarled, "NOW!" Willow shivered, started to dry sob. In the tiniest of voices, she whispered, "I'm sorry."_

_The only response Elizabeth could muster was a bitter laugh. It was loud, and permeated the silent air. "You have no right!" She visibly shook with hysterical giggles, "It's too late, and I will NEVER forgive you!" She ground out the words with distaste. The tears on Willow's face were trailing in big globs, but the laughs paired together with the sobs harmoniously. The atmosphere changed drastically. No longer did the sky glow with content fervor, instead it hung limply while color grew into and ugly shade of green. The edges around the frame became dark, and the school itself felt colorless and bleak._

_Elizabeth reached behind and pulled out a fashioned gun, pointing it at the last shred of innocence she had. It was already over when Willow screamed horrendously as the brains of the fake Buffy painted the pavement. Elizabeth muttered, "You're always late."_

_Willow fell to her knees crying out to the putrid heavens, and repeating a mantra of 'I'm sorry'. Over. And over. And over._

_Elizabeth crossed the distance and knelt in front of Willow. Through tear stained eyes, she continued to reiterate. She cupped her face in her hands delicately, and with a gentle voice, Elizabeth said her final words, "You can't go back, and you can never atone for what you've done to me. As I've told you before, you're going to die and I'll still be here. My life will forever be altered by you're actions, and even though I won't forgive you, I could never hate you. I tried, god did I try, but I knew it would be in my best interest to stay away from you. Maybe you just couldn't survive in a world without me, I certainly don't need you anymore."_

_Willow cried in her hands, cold tremors running through her body. Elizabeth kissed her temple, and the world around them faded. Free at last._

_Buffy stood hovering over the darkened carcass of her best friend, reveling in the fresh air as it pumped through her lungs. A joy long forgotten that she never truly appreciated. It was over. Little pelts of rain poured above, and the city lights glared harshly. She turned to look down at the raven hair that splayed around Willow's head. "It's a shame, I had so much hope for you. Yet, you couldn't stop loving me." Buffy paused, looking to the distance, and feeling a weight of dread despite her newfound freedom. A blank slate, but there was nothing left in this world for her. Not anymore._

_"I guess we're both idiots."_

* * *

**It's quite possible that in the future I'll make a prequel to this that goes into more detail into the relationships between Buffy and Willow, and Buffy and Spike. While this story does portray Willow in a negative light, I find Willow to be a very well fleshed out character. And while I did find that I had lost a lot of faith in her in seasons 6-7, I will have explanations as to why Willow did the horrible things she did in this story. They don't excuse her actions, but they give better insight instead of the bad guy just being the bad guy because he feels like it. There's no real hero in this, only choices.**


	15. So the Prince fought the dragon

**Long time no see...ehehe..**

* * *

Harmony spent the next few days avoiding Buffy. Yes, it was the childish way out of the problem, but it had to be better than confronting the slayer. She hated how much the words had burnt her. It's not like she hasn't been insulted by worse, but it had felt like fire when it came from Buffy. That had to be the most perplexing thing about this. She shouldn't _care_ what the slayer thinks about her. It was sad, and humiliating, and so not worth her time. Still, the pang in her chest refused to leave.

It didn't help matters that every time she looked at Buffy, she's sees what Spike saw as the perfect woman. A constant reminder of her inferiority. It hurt so much. Harmony had no illusions that Spike loved her; she remembers the few conversations she's had with him that centered on nothing but Buffy. He was never hers, she knew. That didn't mean she had to be happy with it. And being around the woman only made matters worse, because if Buffy really hated her that much, then there'd be no reason why Spike wouldn't either.

Harm sighed, and pressed the time on the microwave. It's awfully quiet in the apartment when Buffy's not around. It was actually easier than she originally thought to stay out of her way, as she noticed Buffy's gone a lot. At least more than she is at home. She leaves at irregular times, and will sometimes come home injured and bloody, or with a stack of books, or whatever weird object that she puts in her room. The scarce times she is at home, Buffy will be either in her room, and only come out for the bathroom or coffee. Hardly for any food. Harmony wasn't quite sure what Buffy does for money, but as long as it means she's allowed to live here, she's not gonna complain. Maybe when she's not mad anymore, she ask Buffy.

The beeping brought her out of her thoughts, and she got up to drink her blood. She sat down by the coffee table and drank absently, not feeling up for television today. _ Keeping you around wanes on my mental health, and I'll physically not be able to stop myself from hurting you at some point. _Harmony flinched. She set down the mug, and flopped into the pillows of the couch. If Buffy meant what she said, there's nothing stopping her from kicking Harm out. She should try to have an escape, in case the slayer boots her out. There's no way she's leaving this palace on her own terms.

Even as she decided to work out a plan B, the stab in her chest remained. Whatever. Harmony sat in the comfort of silence, absorbing it all. The ticking clock and the slight drone of cars outside were her only company. It certainly was peaceful when Buffy isn't home, but also, kind of boring. Everything big that happens usually is around her. _I guess it's like stopping to catch you breath when she's gone. Huh. _Harm felt a bit restless, she was a vampire afterall. And while she still thinks she was in the right when concerning Buffy, but it might be in her best interest to be the first to make a confrontation. Buffy just might not force her to leave if Harmony's the one to speak up.

Harm sat up with resolve. It was settled, she'd wait for Buffy to come back to work this out once and for all. She just hoped she wouldn't lose her nerve when face with that stone cold expression. She laid back and planned what she could say. Buffy wouldn't so heartless to not listen. Right? She would've continued on with her mental debate, had the window not crashed to pieces at that same moment.

Harmony squeaked and backed to the far end of the sofa. It was Buffy, but something was off about her. She stood against the night, not tall, but definitely intimidating. Her legs were spread and she looked a bit shaky. The prominent about her, was the hair. Jet black next to pale skin. Harm blinked, and shook of her initial surprise.

"Buffy? Harmony said tentatively, "What'd you do to your hair?" 'Buffy's' head snapped up, and the vampire was momentarily struck by the blue eyes. The eyes looked unfocused and dazed. 'Buffy' smiled. Well, not really a smile as it was a jagged crack in porcelain. Harm instinctively winced. Something was incredibly wrong here. The vamp tried to choke out anything resembling coherency.

"W-what..is there...are you okay?" 'Buffy' seemed unfazed by Harmony's babbles, and instead strode over to the woman in drunken shifty steps. "Buffy?" The 'Buffy' shot out in a instant and snatched Harm's arm. Gripping so tightly that Harm had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. Something under her skin snapped, and she was blinded by pain.

Without trouble, 'Buffy' lifted Harm up by her arm. She moved in close, sniffing her hair. Not ungently, her tongue moved up Harmony's ear, ending with a sharp nip. The blonde recoiled. When their eyes made contact, she got a real look at 'Buffy'. Her piercing blue eyes almost hurt to look at, they were dilated and shaky. It was like they didn't know which direction to look, and it could only be described as an expression utterly insane.

Without anymore time to waste, this stranger wearing Buffy's face dragged Harmony out the window, leaping by the cars in the dark of night. "Hey! Stop! My friend is going to get you for this!" Her pleas were ignored. This 'Buffy' continued grinning silently, and brought her to meet her daddy.

* * *

"Great."

Buffy observed the total mess of her living room. Glass was littered everywhere, and Harmony's scent wafted in the breeze of the wide opening where the window used to be. "I was gone for a half-hour..." No matter. Harm has been kidnapped...again. Whether she gets rescued or not lies in Buffy's hands, and who knows if she's even worth it. After their little squabble, Harmony quite _subtly_ avoided Buffy whenever their paths crossed.

Buffy sighed, resigning herself to cleaning up the mess. Harmony might have already been killed, and it's totally obvious that whoever took her is using her as bait. It doesn't seem worth her time to go and save Harm. It's not like it would benefit her in the long run. Though, Buffy can't say she particularly hates Harmony. It takes energy to actively hate someone, and that vamp was never really a blip on her radar in the first place.

Brushing off the remaining glass, she flopped onto the couch. She didn't really feel like going out of her way to find Harmony, and it had been a tiresome day.

"Knock knock." Buffy looked up to the door, and registered the voice of Melaka. She grumbled and got up to answer. Swinging open the door revealed the surly slayer, and a the short stature of Candra. "Hey Mel," Buffy smiled with a nod towards the girl, "Candy." Said girl beamed sheepishly, and clung to Mel's leg.

"You guys..need something?" Buffy asked almost hesitantly. She wasn't really in the mood for visitors. Mel shrugged and let herself inside, dragging Candra with her. Buffy sighed and closed the door, gesturing to Mel as she propped her legs on the coffee table. This had been a common occurrence, minus the company of Candra, when Mel wanted to get away from Erin's suffocation; she'd come over to Buffy. Sometimes they'd go out, other times they'd patrol the city. Neither were sure of the nature of their relationship, but it was always a bit relieving to just..be.

Unfortunately, these visits only served to piss off Erin more. "Chris not accepting?" Mel tilted her head, "Nah, I just felt like coming here, " She shook her head, "Plus, don' think Chris's is the the best place for Candy anyways." Buffy couldn't argue about that. Pretty sure a dingy apartment filled with druggies and topless waitresses was the second-to-last place to bring a kid.

"So, what happened here?" Buffy's eyebrow shot up. "Now you're asking?"

"Had to get the greetings and what not outa' the way didn't I?" Buffy rolled her eyes up to the ceiling. "And you thought that was a necessary conv-you know what who-cares-I-don't-care."

Buffy really didn't too. Harmony's been kidnapped to god knows where, the last target was a bust, and she desperately needed caffeine to keep up. Pinching the bridge of her nose, "Ahh-well..Harm just got taken-er kidnapped." That was probably the most lame way to answer. Mel shot her a disbelieving look.

"Wow, someone you know got kidnapped?" The slayer snorted, "Not like t_h_a_t'_s _e_v_e_r happened before."

She wasn't wrong, but if whoever took her was betting on holding her for some kind of ransom, they should bet elsewhere. Cause she wasn't buying it. Buffy had enough evidence to go on already, she didn't really need Harmony anymore. It was even coming into question as to why she hadn't staked her yet. Yet, the thought felt like like a lie even as it formed. She did in fact instill confidence during their escape. And pour her heart out to the woman about her past. And say cruel words that she didn't want to admit she regretted. Still, she had no concrete reason to just go bursting in there and take the bait.

"So...you gonna go chase after your lurk?" Buffy glared at Mel, "She is not _my_ lurk." And for emphasis, she narrowed her eyes into slits. The effect was lost on Mel, who waved off Buffy's attempts.

"'m just sayin'. I wouldn't let anyone under my roof be hurt."

Buffy squared her shoulders, "You don't have your own roof, and since when do you rally for Harmony?"

"'m not. But that lurk was under your protection, it's a matter of principle."

Buffy groaned. She wasn't going to have this conversation. And while she felt like dropping dead before anything else, there was a force tugging her to go after said vampire. Still, it doesn't explain why Mel even cares. Of all people. Still, Buffy felt she needed to prove a point, however misguided it may be.

"She's just a dumb vampire without a clue, and everyone just expects me to care if she dusts?" Mel frowned at that. While her body still lounged, it was tense and coiled up ready for the first chance of action. She opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by the previously silent Candra.

"Maybe it's true that you don't like her all that much, and you have no reason to go after her." She paused, "But. They took her as bait to lead you to them, right? And if they think she's important to you...can't you just reverse it and use her to lead them to you?"

The room went quiet after that. Buffy and Melaka stared at the little girl in surprise. Candra flushed at the sudden attention, and sat down without another word. Well, damn. If she's that perceptive, Buffy could do nothing but comply. It's a lot better than admitting that Mel's right. Said woman fixed Buffy with a smirk, "She's got ya there, can't say no now."

Buffy glowered back. She turned and picked up her, and fetched a piece of candy from the drawer. Next best thing to coffee. Mel craned her head, "So you going?" The blonde huffed and caught Candra's eye. Such childish innocence reflected back. Yeah, she'd feel guilty if she didn't go. That kid's been through enough just to have Erin as an adoptive mother. Rejecting her moment of wisdom would be too harsh in Buffy's eyes. So yeah, she would go and get Harmony for Candra's happiness.

Still, to think she had to go off and rescue Harmony again so soon. If this turned into a pattern, she might as well rename the vamp Dawn.

* * *

**This fic is currently being revised of Elysian Fields, so I'm using this site as my first finished draft before editing.**


End file.
